A Different Kind Of Love
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: What happens when two people who are in-love but are also related? Is this love forbidden? or Just Different? Is it true that love will conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

They have been living together at the age of two years old. both Troy and Gabriella were close. did almost every single thing together But now they were in High School. their Senior year, and they were still close. Troy was walking through the halls, and high-fived chad, "hey, have you seen my step-sister?" Troy asked. Chad shrugged, "the last time I saw her she was in the biology lab." Troy nodded headed down to the biology lab, walking in to see her getting her bag, and smiled at him, "Hey." he smiled as he came over hugging him, "hey sis.. you ready to go?" she nodded biting her bottom lip.

They began walking out the door, and got into his pick up truck. she slipped inside slipping on her seatbelt. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something?" he started driving, "what?" she took a deep breath, "You know The West High Captain, Kyle Simmons?" Troy bit his lips, his blood began to boil, "yeah, what about him? did he bother? did he hurt you?" he began to get very worried. Gabriella shook her head, "No, Nothing like that, but he.. he asked me out on a date... but I won't go if you don't want me too."

Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, even though she was only his step sister, he loved her like an actual sister. "Gabi, it's fine...just take pepper spray with you-or Mace." Gabriella giggled, snuggling into his side, "well, thanks...I'll be sure to be well stocked on pepper spray." Troy chuckled, kissing her cheek, "that's my sister." she giggled, and they continued their walk in silence until Troy asked, "so...little sis..exactly when and where is this date?" she sighed, "don't get all protective of me now Troy." "I'm not...just curious." "Yeah...right." she smirked, hitting him playfully in the chest, "Tag!"

Troy chased after her jumping out of the pick up truck. "come back here Gabs!" she giggled running into the house with Troy right behind her. he grabbed her by the waist throwing her on the floor. he held her arms down. Gabriella giggled, "Troy! get off me!" she giggled, and he smiled, "No, I want to explain some ground rules about this date." Gabriella groaned, "Troy!" he sat up taking her hand, "First.. No kissing." Gabriella gasped, "Troy.. that's not fair-" second, No Touching." she crossed her arms, "and third most, No going home with him... are we clear?" Gabriella huffed, but smirked "Crystal."

Gabriella was getting ready for her date, and Troy stayed near the door frame sipping on a coke. "You look pretty." he smiled. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "come here, I need your help." Troy rolled his eyes, "what now?" she giggled grabbing two outfits. "Okay, which outfit should I wear?" he rolled his eyes, "The purple one." she smiled, "Good, that's what I was thinking." Troy sighed, "Gabs.." he grabbed her hand, "Be careful tonight okay?" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" he shook his head, "No, listen to me, if anything happens, call me, and I'll come get you." Gabriella smiled hugging him, "Thanks." the door bell rang, and Lauren Montez shouted, "I'll get it." Gabriella smiled, "Tell kyle I'll be down in a minute."

When Troy walked downstairs, he saw Kyle Simmons, his enemy from West High standing in his kitchen with his hands stuffed in his pocket. "So you play basketball?" Lauren asked with a smile on her face. Kyle nodded, "yeah, I'm pretty good." she smiled, "well maybe you and my son Troy could play some." Kyle smiled and looked at Troy and smirked.

Troy smiled politely, inside he wanted to punch the bastard in his face. "Hey ...uh, Gabriella needs your help with her hair." Lauren sighed, "she can't do-" "I'm not a girl...she needs your help." not technically a lie...okay it was. Troy looked at Kyle again, "So, Simmons." "Bolton." awkward heavy silence. Troy stepped closer to him, "here's a warning, if anything happens to my little sister then you are dead and I'll kill you personally K?" Kyle smirked, "Like I'm afraid of you Bolton?" Troy scowled, "don't do anything to hurt her...I swear.."

Kyle chuckled, "I won't hurt her.. " Troy kept his glare at him. the room was silenced for a long while until Gabriella came down stairs with her hair long brown curly locks to her shoulders, with a beautiful purple dress on. she took Troy's breath away, she was.. beautiful... wait, he can't think about her like that.. that's his sister. Kyle grabbed her hand smiling, "You look beautiful Gabriella." she blushed, "Thank you.. you look very handsome." she smiled softly. Lauren hugged her daughter, "You two have fun now, where are you going?" Gabriella smiled, "were just gonna go have some pizza." she smiled.

Troy couldn't keep his eyes away from Gabriella. she was beautiful. very very beautiful. Lauren hugged her daughter one last time, "You have a good time Sweetie.. and nice meeting you kyle." Kyle nodded, "You too miss." he held Gabriella's hand walking out, Gabriella looked back at her big brother. and mouthed, "I'll be okay." and walked to his car. Lauren looked at Troy, "well I'm gonna go catch up on my reading, The Lucky One." Troy chuckled, "The movie comes out friday, you know that right?" she nodded, "I am so excited." and she skipped off to her room.

Troy chuckled, turning to the living room window and peeking through the curtain to see Kyle and Gabriella pul out of the driveway.. He didn't like Kyle Simmons, not only because he was his arch rival-however that was a huge part of it- the other reason was because of the rumours that countlessly and endlessly siphoned through East High. And they weren't very nice. Troy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cellphone, hitting speed dial, "Hey Chad...want to play Mission Impossible and spy on a date?" Chad's response was one of supreme enthusiasm.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella and Kyle were eating some pizza hut and Kyle smiled at her, "I hope I got you to the right pizza place." Gabriella giggled, "Love it! I love the cheese in the crust!" he laughed, looking at her, "you know, you really are beautiful." Gabriella blushed deeply, "Thanks." she smiled deeply. he smiled, "Your a sweet girl, you shouldn't be going to east high." she smiled, "well, Me and Troy have been going to the same school all our lives.. so it's kind of a basic thing." he nodded, "well what if you were my girlfriend, then maybe you could come to west high."

Gabriella blushed, "But I'm not your girlfriend." he sipped on his soda, "so is that a no?" she giggled blushing, "are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" he smirked, "It depends on if you say yes." Gabriella blushed deeper nodding, "yes Kyle, I would love to be your girlfriend." he smiled, "then I want you to wear this." he slipped out of his booth, and slipped off his west high hoodie, "wear my hoodie." Gabriella smiled, slipping into his jacket, of course a little big on her. "perfect fit."

Troy and Chad sat out in the car, Chad dying of starvation. "man, I'm hungry, can't we go in and eat some pizza?" Troy snapped his head at him, "No! Gabriella's in there." Chad groaned, Troy's eyes moved to Gabriella and Kyle coming out of the Restaurant. Gabriella was laughing at him, Troy noticed she was wearing Kyle's West High Knight hoodie. Kyle looked at Gabriella, he could hear their conversation. "so, are you gonna ask your mom to transfer you over to west high?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I don't know if it's a good idea Kyle.. my mom loves me going to East High with Troy so we can be close." Kyle kissed her lips, and leaned his forhead on hers, "your my girlfriend now.. I want you to be close to me, Troy will just have to get over it won't he?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I guess so.."

Kyle grabbed her hands, bringing them to his lips and kissed them gently, "just think about it K?" Gabriella giggled, "yeah..I'll think about it-" Kyle looked up, seeing a familiar looking black sedan. "is that your brother's car?" Gabriella turned to see the outline of the car under the light. Her eyes widened, "Troy..." she growled, "excuse me Kyle." she marched over to the car and pounded on the window. It rolled down slowly, "Hey...uh Gab-" "Why are you here?" he sighed, blowing out a breath, "uh..I was worr-" "leave!" Gabriella yelled, Troy looked at her, then Chad, then back at her, "Gab-" "NOW!"

Troy looked at Chad, who was eyeing the pizza place like it was Cinderella's castle at Disney land. Then he looked back at her, "Gabriella please I'm just-" "Go away Troy! Get out of here!" she turned on her heel, marching back to Kyle and wrapping her arms around his waist; there was a lump in his throat as he watched her get in the car with him. "Hey man...I'm starving can we eat pizza now?"

Troy watched the car take off, and dissapear around the corner. "hey." chad said landing a hand on his shoulder. Troy looked at him, he gave a small smile, "she's gonna be fine.." Troy sighed, starting the car and going home.

**TGTGTGTG**

When Gabriella was dropped off, she sighed walking up the steps and opening the door quietly. Troy sat at the table, and looked up at her, "Gabi-" she glared at him, "don't talk to me." she walked on, he got up followed her, "I was worried about you." she turned to him, "I was none of your business tonight! you were completely invading my privacy!" Troy sighed biting his lip, "Gabs, Listen, I was just scared alright!" Gabriella pushed him against the wall, "I don't care Troy, this is my life! not yours! you had no right to do what you did tonight!" she yelled.

Troy looked at her, "I'm just trying to protection you-" "I don't need protected from you! maybe I did when I was younger! but I have kyle now! just stay out of my buisness, Stay out of my privacy.." she looked at him, "Just stay out of my life."

Troy's mouth dropped, "Gabriella Faith Montez! Your are my business! your my sister! and I care about you-" she interupted him, "No! I'm almost eighteen! I can take care of myself! you just need to let go! I'm not a little girl anymore Troy! stop treating me like one!"

Troy looked at her, his eyes turning a darker blue, "Don't you talk to me like that! I'm your brother-" "Step brother!" Gabriella yelled, shoving passed him; going into her room, but he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back so that she hit the wall. "I was looking out for you Gabriella!" "I DON'T NEED YOU TOO! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Troy's Mouth dropped, "Gabriella, Listen, you don't know kyle like I do.. his..his got a bad reputation-" Gabriella interupted him, "I don't care Troy.. I like him alot, and if you try to ruin it for me, then your not being a brother-" his voice raised a little, "I'm being a good brother by protecting you-" she shook her head, "No Troy.. You don't need to protect me anymore.. alright?" "Gabi-" she shook her head Troy, "No." he looked at her, "Gabs, please.. I'm trying the best I can-" she yelled at him, "did anybody ask you to even help at all? No! I'm my own person Troy! I can make my own decisions on who I'm with! not you!"

Troy looked at her, "Gabs-" her hand connected with his cheek, leaving a burning red mark in the shape of her palm on his face. His head snapped to the side, "Leave off Troy! I mean it..." she whispered that last part, Troy was silent, feeling the stinging and tingling in his cheek. Both their hearts beat ferociously in their chests, Gabriella's lips twitched and her shoulders straightened, "good night Troy...see you at school tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Troy was looking everywhere for Gabriella. he went up to Chad and Zeke. "Hey, have you guys seen Gabi around? I can't find her." It's been a day since the fight happened, and they've kept distant. Chad shook his head, "No haven't seen here." Troy nodded heading out onto the gym. when he went in, he heard sobbing from the stands, and he looked up to see Gabriella sobbing on the bleachers. "Gabi?" he ran up the bleachers and sat next to her, "Gabs, what's wrong?" he rubbed her shoulders, "Tell me..what's a matter, tell your big brother what happened?" she buried her face into his chest sobbing.

After a little while, she looked up at him, "kyle dumped me." Troy's eyes went wide, "w-what? he dumped you?" she nodded, "when I was at his house, he began kissing me, and he told me that.. that he wanted to show me what love feels like, and I..I knew what he meant and so.. we went into his bedroom." Troy shook his head, "No Gabs, you didn't... please say you didn't?" she began sniffling, and shaking her head, "No...No... That's why he dumped me." she looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes.

Troy sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm soothingly. "Hey..it's fine-" "Do you want to say it now?" she sobbed, lifting her head and staring at nothing in particular; she just didn't want to look at Troy. "Say what?" she sniffled, hugging her knees tight to her chest. "say 'I told you so' that I'm a naive little girl.." he sighed, hugging her close to him. "Hey...Gabs...listen, I'm over protective I know that; but...I'm not going to say it..." she sniffled, placing her chin on her knees. Not saying anything, "right..." her voice was barely above a whisper. He sighed again, "You know," he whispered, playing a strand of her hair. "my dad always says to me when your young, everything feels like the end of the world..but it's not, it's just the beginning."

Gabriella sniffled, "I..I don't know what to say.." she choked out. he played with her curls, "you don't have to say anything.. just let me hold you...okay? I'll make everything better for you.." he held her close to him, as she buried her face into his chest. "I feel so bad.. I feel..I feel used.." Troy rubbed her shoulders, "Shh.. I know.. I know baby girl.. look at me." she looked into his eyes, "Your gonna be okay.." he said, "I promise.. there will be other guys." Gabriella smiffled, "But why did my first guy have to be him?" Troy sighed, "I don't know, but I am gonna pay him a visit." Gabriella shook her head, "Troy.. don't... I know your protecting me, but it's okay.. it's okay."

He sighed, rubbing her arm soothingly, "I just don't like to see you like this." She sniffled, "yeah..." she wiped at her eyes and let her knees fall away from her chest, "I think...I'm hungry, I'm going to go to lunch now.." Troy nodded, "Can I walk you?" she bit her lip as she stood and wiped off her pants, "I...sure. Yeah." Troy smiled grabbing her hand and leading out of the gym.

**TGTGTGTG**

Later that day, Gabriella was at the Libray stacking books up, and somone grabbed her by the waist. she yelped turning around coming face to face with Kyle. "Hey baby." he was drunk. Gabriella shook her head, "what do you want kyle?" he smiled, taking a piece of hair and putting it behind her ear. "I want my gabi back.." he grabbed her arm tightly, "And I always get what I want." Gabriella began trying to tug away from him. "let go kyle! your hurting me!" he smirked, "I want you to show me you love me!" he tried to kiss her. she slapped him across the face running towards the other side of the libray where Troy and Chad where. Gabriella came running to Troy in tears, "Troy.. take me home! please!"

Troy shoved him back, "leave off,"-he turned to Chad and with his eyes, said that he was taking Gabriella home. He wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and started to walk her out to his car. Kyle grabbed his elbow, twisting him around and then grabbed at Gabriella's shirt front. "She's mine Bolton!"

Troy growled, taking him, and punching him in the face, then punching him with his elbow and knocking him to the floor. he grabbed a hold of Gabriella's hand. "Come on gabs." and they left the libray.

Today was Sharpay's birthday party. and all of them were sitting in the floor playing spin the bottle. "okay, gabs, it's your turn.' Gabriella sighed biting her botttom lip and spinning the bottle. she did not expect what the bottle would land on...Troy. she looked at him with wide eyes. Sharpay smiled, "Okay you two." she lifted Gabriella by the arm and Troy shoving them in the closet. "You have seven minutes." Gabriella looked up at him, "Troy.." he sighed, "Gabi..It's okay." she rubbed her shoulders, "Can we at least turn on the lights, I can't see you."

He chuckled, reaching over her to pull the chain; musk hit her nostrils and seemed to ensnare her senses and her stomach flip flopped. When the closet light flicked on, Troy seemed closer than normal. Gabriella cleared her throat, fighting the weird urge to just stare at his lips and wonder if he's kissed anyone like the rumours in school say. "So..." she said, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. Troy chuckled, "We don't have to do any-" Sharpay pounded on the door, "I hear talking! You're supposed to be smooching!"

Gabriella looked up at Troy and whispered, "what should we do?" she asked. Troy could sense she was nervous. He looked at her, "We don't have to do anything-" "Yes you do!" Sharpay yelled. Troy sighed. Gabriella looked at him, "I..is it wrong if we kiss?" he looked at her shrugging, "I wouldn't think so, were not actually related Gabs, were step-brother and sister." Gabriella nodded, "Do you wanna just do it so shar will shut up?" "I heard that!" Sharpay yelled.

Troy sighed, rubbing Gabriella's arms as he looked at the door with narrowed eyes, "Shar...shove it up your butt or I'll shove it for you." Sharpay growled on the other side, they could hear the tapping of her heel on the floor. "You're going to get another 7 minutes if you don't hurry it up with the smooching!" Gabriella bit her lip, "Fine! Let's just get it done with Troy..."

Troy sighed, "Gabriella we don't have to-" she sighed, "come on Troy, nothings gonna happen, it's just a innocent little kiss, what could go wrong?" Troy bit his lip, "Okay, fine. just one." Gabriella nodded, Troy cupped her cheeks, "you ready?" she nodded nervously. Troy attached his lips to hers. they wanted to pull away after that, but they couldn't they actually went further into the kiss making just as passionate and heated as possible. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his shoulders. she was feeling something in the pit of her stomach...butterflies?

Troy leaned her against the wall, wanting to pull away-his common sense was even screaming at him to pull away, but...he couldn't find the will to do so. His fingers went to Gabriella's hair, running through it like silk, he deepened the kiss like he was a starving man in the desert. "Are you smooching yet?" Sharpay's voice came over them, making them jump apart as if they'd both been shocked with a painful shock. Their eyes interlocked and they stayed like that for awhile. "Hello?" Sharpay said in a sing-song voice, "Are you kissing yet?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, not saying one word. Gabriella cleared her throat, opening the door with Troy walking behind her. Gabriella looked at Sharpay, "umm shar, I'm.. I'm gonna go into the kitchen." The whole gang was silent when she left. Troy just stood there, he couldn't find any words. that kiss was amazing. he.. he liked it alot, but it was so wrong to like a kiss that was from your step-sister? Chad walked up to him, "hey, what happened? did you guys kiss?" he asked.

Troy looked at his friend, "Uh...I-I think I'll join Gabi in the kitchen.." he made his way passed Chad, who was watching curiously, something happened in that closet. Gabriella was leaning up against the counter a bottle of root beer in her hand, she sighed, "Uh...Gabs?" she turned around quickly at Troy's voice, her eyes wide like she as a deer caught headlights. "T-Troy..."

He cleared his throat, "uh...you wanna go home, I'm sure our parents are-" Gabriella bit her lip and set down her root beer, "uh...maybe a few more minutes." Troy nodded, why was it so...awkward? He held out his hand for Gabriella to take, when she slipped her hand in his she yanked her arm quickly away when she felt sparks run up her arm and swim through her veins. "I think I'll walk in front of you..." the fluttering in her stomach didn't quiet or settle, if anything they grew louder.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

When they got home, Gabriella rushed up to her room and shutting the door. Troy sighed, what had they done? he went to the fridge and saw a note on the fridge from his dad and and Gabi's mom.

_"Troy, we had to leave for a couple days to go take care of your aunt for a few days, take care of Gabi, we'll be back soon, love you."_

Troy sighed, he stuffed the note in his pocket. after about 10 mintues, he was heading upstairs, and he went to turn the knob into the bathroom. when it opened, his eyes went wide to what he saw. Gabriella was getting out of the shower, and wrapping her towel around her. she looked up, "Troy...what are you doing in here?" she wrapped the towel tighter around her as it pushed up her breast higher, her damped curls falling to her shoulders.

Troy gulped, his eyes fighting not to look at the bounty of breasts that the more she pushed them up the more they threatened to spill out of the towel. He cleared his throat, "I uh..didn't know you were in here-" "Well can you get out? Jeez, knock!" Troy nodded, covering his eyes with his hand as he turned and walked out; that is walked out after he walked into the door jam. Gabriella winced, "Sorry Brie..." he said, she looked up, "what'd you call me?" he didn't turn around, "Brie?" she bit her lip, looking down at her soggy feet and toes, "No-one's called me that since my dad died and my mom...she hasn't ever called me that."

Troy sighed, not looking back, "Maybe someone should start calling you that, it's perfect for you." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy turn around." he gulped, "what?" she came towards him turning him around and hugging him. "You can call me that." he looked at her, "you..you sure?" she nodded, "Positive, I like it coming from you.." he smiled at her, "okay then.. Brie." she smiled and sighed, "about this kiss-" he sighed, "I know.. it's.. it's freaking me out.." Gabriella looked at him, "is it wrong that I liked it?"

Troy looked at her, "Is it wrong that I liked it too?" Gabriella looked at him biting her lip, "Troy, I'm scared, what if..just what if were-" "falling for each other?" he finished her sentence. Gabriella nodded solemnly, looking at the floor. he tilted her chin, "hey, don't get upset.. we just.. we have to be sure." Gabriella looked at him, tears brimming her eyes, "I..I'm scared Troy.. I..I don't want to ruin our relationship as brother and sisters, but it's gonna be so wrong when I'm feeling something different that's not brotherly love.. and what if I get hurt again like kyle.."

He let out a sarcastic scoff, "Your faith in me is amusing...or lack there of." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy I'm serious-" "So am I..." she sighed, taking his hand in hers, "I-I...don't know how to be around you.." he sighed, grabbing her shoulders and rubbing up and down, "hey, just be yourself.." she sniffled, "oh, I hate my tearducts...I cry at the drop of a hat." he chuckled, "your the only one who still says that phrase.." she giggled, "I'm a classic." he chuckled again, and then he looked into her eyes, "yeah...y-you are." There suddenly aware that she was in a towel and he was standing very close to her.

"Uh..." she muttered, looking down at Troy's suddenly close lips, Troy swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. Their lips grazed, chills swam through the both of them, then Troy moved to deepen the kiss...at the same time his cell phone went off; giving the both of them astart and making them jump apart like they'd been shocked again.

Troy cleared his throat, taking out his phone and answering it, "Hello.." "Troy, It's me dad, listen, I'm on my way back home, something has come up.." Troy looked at Gabriella, and she mouthed, 'I'm gonna go change.' and she walked out going into her room. Troy bit his lip, "what's going on? I thought you were staying for a few days?" Troy's father sighed, "Well, Your Step-mother thinks you can't take care of Gabriella while were gone" Troy bit his lip, "dad, I can take care of her, you stay, you have nothing to worry about." His dad sighed, "you sure." Troy nodded, "Positive, have a good trip." and he hung up.

Troy walked inside Gabi's room cause he saw her dressed already. "Hey, Mom and Dad are gonna be gone for a few days helping our Aunt Breanna." Gabriella looked at him nodding, "I know, I saw the note downstairs." she walked towards him. _man I want to taste his lips again. _Gabriella thought. she had the urge to kiss him, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. _Man she is beautiful, and she's not a little girl anymore, she's a woman.. my Gabriella is a woman! man, I want to kiss her so bad! just to taste her._ Troy thought. Gabriella looked at him, "what.. how should we figure this out?"

Troy looked at her, he was wrapping his head around the 'my Gabriella' thought that went through his head just a few seconds ago. "Troy." Gabriella said, he shook his head rapidly, "what?" she rolled her eyes, "What should do about it?" "About what?" she sighed, walking to her bed and bringing her knees to her chest, "I'm serious...I'm confused right now...what do we do? What if somebody..see's...us you know?" "Kissing?" Troy asked, walking over to her with his hands in his pockets, "Brie, we don't know what this is yet-" "then how will we know?" silence. Long and awkward. "I guess we could try it again, and ask each other how we felt about it..." Troy said after a while; true he just suggested such a thing because he wanted to kiss her again.

Gabriella bit her lip, "I-I don't know." "Come on Brie," he said, putting his finger under her chin and turning her eyes on him. "We can just try it once more...ask each other how we felt about it..." she bit her lip harder, "I...okay...once more."

Troy nodded, leaning towards her and catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. he got ontop of her, sliding ontop of her on the bed. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair. Troy smiled between the kiss. wow he loved this, this was amazing feeling. he loved all these sparks going through his body.

As the same for Gabriella. she loved the feeling Troy was giving her. she loved it. she loved him. and not just love as a brother. Gabriella knows she has fallen inlove with her step-brother. they pulled away breathlessly after 5 minutes, leaning their forheads on each other, "How do you feel?" he asked. Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I loved it.. I..I your sending sparks through me Troy, I never felt that way before.. it must mean something..how do you feel?"

He smiled, "I...indescribeable, but I loved it...not sure if it's right but..." Gabriella sighed, placing her hands on his shoulders, "I'm not sure if it's right either but..." her eyes turned down cast. He looked at her, "what? What is it?" She sighed, "I..." she looked up at him, "I love you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Troy looked at her, "As in.." she sighed, "I..I don't know, when we kissed, I.. I felt something totally different with you.. something way more beyond Brotherly love..I.I just got this feeling of love.." Troy looked at her, stand up and pulling her up with him and holding her hands, "Brie..I feel the same way.." she looked at him, "what are we suppose to do about this?" Troy sighed, "well, if we do this, we have to be sure that we really love each other like this.. are you sure?" she nodded, "Positive." he nodded, "I am too.. but I think we should keep it a secret.." she looked at him, "From everyone." Troy nodded, "Our Parents and Friends and The School, no one can find out.. they will just think it's weird." Gabriella bit her lip, "how are we suppose to hide it from our parents Troy?"

He looked at her, "We'll figure something out..." he mumbled, kissing her forehead. "But now, why don't we order pizza and watch that New Years Eve movie..." Gabriella smiled, nodding, "okay.." he kissed her nose and walked out of her room to order the pizza. Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around herself, and grabbing her purple snuggie; she always had it when she watched movies. It got her to sleep every time.

They sat on the couch downstairs watching the New years eve movie. Zac Efron and Troy looked so identical. Gabriella smiled at this. she snuggled into Troy. she's actually always pictured Troy as her husband when she was older. but not now of course she won't marry him. She wrapped her snuggie around her tighter. "Brie, you cold?" she shook her head, "No, just love my snuggie." he chuckled, wrapping another blanket around her, and kissing her forhead, "There.. better?" Gabriella nodded, "Much." he smiled. after the movie was over, Gabriella had fallen asleep on Troy's lap.

He was about to carry her to her room, but the phone rang loudly; she stirred but didn't wake. "Hello?" Troy whispered, holding the phone to his ear, "Hey Hoops man," Chad howled from the other line. Troy sighed, "what do you want?" Chad scoffed, "ignoring the rudeness, I want to know why you and Gabriella were acting strange at the party...you know after the closet thing." he gulped, "we weren't acting weird..what makes you think we were?" Chad barked a laugh, "Ha! It's obvious something was bothering you, now don't make me go all Sharpay and say 'spill'." Troy chuckled, "Good night Chad, see you Monday."

Troy hung up, and looked down at Gabriella, and stroked her hair. he smiled, he wasen't letting her go. no way in hell was he letting her go. he lifted her up bridal style. her head leaning on his shoulder. he opened the door with his back, and layed her on the bed, taking the blanket, and covering her up. he got down on his knee, stroking her hair, and kissing her forhead. "Goodnight Brie." he smiled getting into bed with her, and wrapping his arm around her.

**TGTGTGTG**

The Next Morning. Gabriella came downstairs, yawning and scratching the back of her head. she went over to the coffee machine, and there was no coffee. she yawned opening the cabniets, and taking the coffee beans out to find nothing in the bag. she sighed, looking upstairs, Troy was still asleep, she would just leave him a note. she wrote a note leaving it on the table, she grabbed her jacket and grabbed the leash off the wall taking her small black poodle Shadow for a walk. "come on girl.. come on." Shadow led her out, and she began walking down the sidewalk.

Before she turned the corner, a bunch of west high knights were outside the coffee place. she sighed taking a deep breath walking passed them. one of the knights was kyle. he smirked stepping out. Gabriella gulped nervously. he smirked, "look guys, It's my ex-girlfriend.. the little miss virgin who wouldn't give me a piece." Gabriella sighed trying to get past but he pushed her up against the wall. Shadow began barking. he held her wrist against the wall, "Not so fast.. I think we should go make some love in my car, what do you think?" Gabriella looked at him, "let me go kyle, were over." he smirked, "I think not.." he lifted her over her shoulders, "SHADOW! RUN HOME! GET TROY!" she screamed to the dog as he got her inside the car.

Troy yawned, stretching his arms above his head and inhaling the scent of lilac that always seemed to be in Gabriella's room. He smiled, turning over and finding her spot empty. "Brie-" he said, pushing the covers off of him and getting down stairs. He saw a note on the counter and felt his heart calm down a bit. "Okay, she's at the store.." woof! woof! He turned when he heard barking coming up the street, "Shadow?" he mumbled, walking to the door, when he opened it the black fuzzball of fur ran at him.

he picked shadow up, "what's wrong girl? wheres Gabriella?" Shadow began running towards the direction she came, giving Troy the hint to follow her. he ran after the small dog "SHADOW GET BACK!" when he was close to the corner, he heard Gabriella's screams, tears, and whimpers. "Please stop kyle! stop!" She screamed. he slapped her, "Shut up bitch and hold still.." he was trying to rip her shirt off. Gabriella was fighting back, but wasen't winning.

Troy pulled kyle, and pushed him against the car. "Get your hands off of her!" Kyle smirked, "I don't think so bolton! your sister didn't give me what I want.." Troy growled, "she doesn't have too.. you two are over, done, now stay away from her!" he turned to all the knight standing there. "All of you! stay away from her!" he went over to Gabriella, "Come here Brie, come on." she began crying picking up shadow and holding her in his arms.

When he brought her home, she sat on the couch with shadow on her lap. Troy gave her some hot chocolate. "Here Brie.. drink this." she took a careful sip of it. "thanks, but I'm not thirsty." he sat it on the counter, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Brie, It's okay, everything is okay.." Gabriella sniffled, "I..I was so scared Troy..I..I was scared what would of happened if you didn't show up.. I was so scared."

Troy held her close, "hey, don't worry anymore.. I was there, I'm still here.." he rubbed her shoulders, "Nothing, and No one is gonna hurt you Brie.. I won't let anything hurt you.. never.." Gabriella sat on his lap, burying her face into his chest. "I..I.. I love you.." he smiled kissing her lips, "I love you too.." she smiled, then they were about to lean into have a sweet passionate kiss until the front door opened, they jumped apart and Gabriella sat across from him as their parents walked in. Jack looked at them both, "what's gong on?" he asked being very suspicious.

Gabriella coughed, "Uh..Troy was checking my throat"-she faked a raspy voice-"I woke up and it was sore...so he's checking it. Is it red?" Troy fought the urge to laugh, and kept on a serene face, leaning over as close he'd be if he'd kiss her like that again, "ehh nope, I don't see any redness, maybe dad can see some.." he turned to look at Jack, who walked over and leaned down to look into her throat, "I don't see any red Gabriella, it's not the serious ..." she nodded, watching him leave to go upstairs then her eyes went to her mom, "Hey...momma." she kept on the raspy voice; she was theater class for a reason. Lauren sighed, "Hey baby girl, hi Troy, look me and Jack are tired...we're just gonna rest for a few minutes okay?" "Okay," Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

Lauren and Jack nodded suspiciously, and headed upstairs. both Troy and Gabriella began laughing. Troy smiled at her, tilting her chin, "you did good." she smiled blushing, "Thanks." he smiled, "No problem." she sighed, "what are we gonna do about kyle? what if he bothers me again?" Troy sighed, "just leave that to me.. I'll take care of it." Gabriella sighed bitting her bottom lip. "Hey, we still have that trip to the bahama's next week.." troy nodded, "yeah, our first time away from the parents." Gabriella giggled, "yeah, first think I wanna do is go swimming with dolphins, and then jet skiing.." she giggled.

Troy laughed, "Dolphins, jet skiing..your a regular dare devil aren't you?" He asked, collecting her in his arms and settling her on his lap. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, "I live dangerously." He chuckled, kissing the top of her head and resting his chin there. "I can't wait to go...just me and you." "And you and me..." he looked at her, "you're not gonna sing that song are you?" She smirked, looking up at him, "and why would that be bad Bolton?" he didn't say anything, she dragged in a breath, "I think it fits us perfectly. _Me and you and you and me, no matter how they toss the dice it had to be...the only one for me is you and you for me, so happy together..."_

Troy smiled, rocking her back and forth as she continued to sing softly. "I love you Brie..." she sighed, looking up at him, "I love you too." he kissed her lips softly, she sighed contently into the kiss; adjusting herself so she was sitting his lap with her knees and her hands on his shoulders. They leaned backward, Troy's hands disappeared in her hair and Gabriella's disappeared under his shirt as she slid them down his stomach.

Troy smiled, his hands going to the bottom of her shirt to lift it up as they kissed passionately, and Gabriella stopped him, "Troy..no.. I'm not ready." he sighed but nodded, "Hey, Brie, I understand.. too soon?" she nodded. he pulled her close to him, "Too soon..I understand." she nodded sighing, "I promise, when the time is right is when I'll be ready." he smiled at her kissing her forhead.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Morning, Gabriella woke up, and got dressed and went early to school to study for her Chemistry Test. as she was walking towards the school. Kyle pulled up behind her jumping out and pulling her arm towards him. "Hey, Bolton's not here to save you.. so I'm gonna teach you a fucking lesson! don't fuck with a knight Gabriella!" he punched her in the face causing her to yelp and fall to the ground and whimper. she looked up at him, and pulled her hair. "You should of fucked me." he punched her in the stomach repeatedly 5 times.

she held onto her stomach, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sharpay drove up in her pink convertable jumping out and pulling Kyle away from her, "Get the hell away from her! Go you mother fucker! go!" she screamed. he glared at her about to slap her and Zeke Came towards kyle, "You put a hand on Sharpay or Gabriella again.. and Me myself will fucking kill you!" Kyle looked at them and glared at them getting back into the car and driving off.

Sharpay and Zeke helped Gabriella. "Come let's get her back home-" Gabriella began crying, "I'm..I'm hurting." Zeke helped her and carried her to the car. when they got back to her house. Gabriella sat on the counter, and Sharpay helped put some make-up on her black swollen eye. "ow...ow...ow!" Gabriella winched. Sharpay sighed, "I'm sorry.."

Gabriella sighed, "How long should this take to go away?" Sharpay sighed, "maybe 2 weeks." Gabriella groaned, "this sucks." Troy came downstairs, ready to give Gabriella a good morning kiss, but when he saw Zeke and Sharpay, he stopped, and smiled. "Oh hey guys, this is a... suprise." Zeke crossed his arms, "Well Gabriella has something to tell-" Sharpay slapped him on the shoulder, "shut up." Gabriella bit her lip, "hey umm let's get to school okay.." she jumped off the counter, and hissed when her stomach hit against it, "oww..." she held onto her bruised stomach. man she was in pain.

Troy looked at her, "You okay?" she looked at him, fighting the urge to widen her eyes. "uhm...yeah fine, totally copesetic." Sharpay laughed, "you're the only one who still talks like that Gabs-" Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her, "Shut up." she turned back to Troy, "let's go...to school." he nodded, "are you sure you're okay?" she bit her lip, nodding.

As they walked into school, Gabriella held onto to her stomach tightly. Troy noticed it, "Brie.. what's a matter?" she looked at him, "I'm fine..really.. I'm.. my stomach.. time of the month." he nodded sighing of relief. "oh, well why don't you go to the nurse and get some tylenol?" Gabriella nodded, "Right. See you free period?" he nodded leaning into to kiss but stopped when he realized they were at school, "oh, right.. school." he cleared his throat chuckling. Gabriella smiled nodding, "I love you." she whispered.

He smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear-that's brotherly right? "I love you too...see you after school?" She frowned, "Free period...I kind of want to show you a place I found..." he smiled, "Okay, see you at the library then." she nodded, biting her lip. Troy knew something was off, he just didn't want to pry about it now. He figured Gabriella would tell him when she was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy and Gabriella sat up at the rooftop garden on the top of the school's roof. Troy looked at her, "I got you some lunch.." she nodded, "Thanks." he sighed, "Just thought since you missed lunch, you might be hungry?" Gabriella nodded, taking a bite of the balony sandwhich, "I am thanks." Troy sighed, "What's wrong?" she sighed, "nothing." he smiled, "I know what will cheer you up.." she looked at him, "what?" he smiled "The tickle monster." he began tickling her, and she began to giggle, and then his hands went to the spot were the bruise was and she winched in pain and whimper, "ow..ow..oww.. Troy stop!" she had tears in her eyes. "Brie.. what's wrong?" she shook with sobs, standing up, "I didn't want to tell you.." she lifted up her shirt to reveal a big black bruise.

Troy hopped to his feet, looking at the bruise carefully then he looked into Gabriella's eyes. "Brie..what happened? Who did this?" She bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. "I-I...you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you...so I-I..I just walked to school early to study, but Kyle came up to me-" he growled, "figures." he shoved him self away from her so he was pacing.

Gabriella grabbed his arm, "Troy please...Sharpay and Zeke came by...they helped-" "That's good and all, but I told him to stay away from you..." she bit her lip, "Troy please...I can take it." he looked at her, "you can take-you can take it? It doesn't look like it Gabriella! How many other bruises are there?" She jumped back at his booming voice, she swallowed the sudden lump that appeared, looking up at him defiantly, "Your lack of faith in me is amusing...I'm going to class." she gathered her stuff, walking down the stairs and heading to the hallway.

**TGTGTGTG**

Kyle was sitting in his car, smoking his cigeratte. he waited for Gabriella. Gabriella was walking out of the building. he smirked pulling up behind her and rolled down his window and talked to her as she walked on the sidewalk. he began whistling, "how you doing?" she sighed biting her lower lip, "what do you want kyle?" he smirked, stopping the car, and getting out.

her eyes went wide. "Listen, I'm not the type of guy to let things go." he tilted her chin, "especially beautiful things like you." Gabriella looked at him. "So heres the thing, I want you back, so I can show off that I have Troy Boltons baby sister.. and show people that I've slept with you... which won't be a lie beautiful cause I will get what I want...so how about it?" Gabriella just looked at him sternly, and spat in his face. he let go of his grip on her, and wiped his face. she was walking away but he grabbed her arm. "where in the hell do you think your heading off too!" he began shaking her, and pinching her cheeks, and slapping her.

As soon as he slapped her, he saw Troy walked towards them with a pissed off look on his face. "Shit." he muttered pushing her away and getting into the car and driving away.

wow, Isn't he a man?

Troy glowered, watching Kyle quickly drive off, then he looked at Gabriella and walked closer to her. "Brie...what was he up to? He wasn't bothering you was he?" She rolled her eyes, "I handled it Troy, okay? I'm a big girl-" "You could've gotten hurt..." she bit her lip, trying not to scream at him like he screamed at her. "Troy," she said calmly, "I handled it." she turned and started walking home again, but Troy grabbed her shoulder gently, turning her to face him, "I want you safe..."

Gabriella sighed, "I know that...I just, I can take care of myself." Troy scoffed, "that's what you said the night after your date with Kyle-" "Oh my G-would you forget that?" She didn't mean to yell, she just did. Troy looked at her, not saying a word. Gabriella swallowed the sudden lump and started walking home again.

Gabriella sighed, "I know that...I just, I can take care of myself." Troy scoffed, "that's what you said the night after your date with Kyle-" "Oh my G-would you forget that?" She didn't mean to yell, she just did. Troy looked at her, not saying a word. Gabriella swallowed the sudden lump and started walking home again.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

When Troy got home a little after her, The parents weren't home.. he sighed going into the kitchen to find Gabriella in the fridge. "Listen, we need to talk-" she interupted him when her lips crashed on his. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the fridge door as he leaned her against it. Gabriella held onto his shoulders, and pulled away leaning her forhead on his. "I'm sorry.. I love you, I don't wanna fight anymore." he smiled, wrapping his arms around her tighter, pecking her lips, "I all I want is just for you to be safe... that's all I want Brie.." she sighed, biting her lower lip, "thanks, but I'm a big girl, can take care of myself.. and don't worry, I'm never going back to kyle.. not ever."

Troy smiled, leaning his forehead on hers, "Well that's good," his face turned into a mock serious one, "cause your mine..." she giggled playing with his hair and staring into his eyes, "I love you." he smiled, pecking her lips between words, "I love"-peck-"you"-peck-"too and I"-peck-"can't wait to"-peck-"spend time with"-peck-"in the-peck-"behamas." she giggled, interlacing their fingers together, kissing his finger tips, "me neither...wanna go to the tree house with me?" he laughed, "well, it was mine first but yeah."

Gabriella giggled grabbing his hand to lead him outside. but then Troy grabbed her, pulling her closer to him, when her face turned around, his lips crashed on hers. he pushed her up agaisnt the wall, kissing her passionately. she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. she moaned, "Troy.." he smiled between this kiss, his lips traveling down her breast. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled away, "Troy.. are..are we suppose to be doing this?" she began breathing heavy.

He leaned his forehead down on hers, "I don't know anymore..but is it wrong that it feels right?" she smiled, "I don't know." she pecked his lips, tangling her fingers in his hair. He deepened the kiss, leading her to the hammock that hung below the treehouse. Troy was on top of her. They were so in to the kiss, they didn't notice the shutter of a camera, or the rustle of the leaves as the intruder moved to a get a good look and snap a few more shots.

Troy looked at her, cupping her cheek, and kissing her lips again. "Brie.." she looked at him, he continued, "Are you.. are you ready for the next level?" she raised a brow, he sighed, "Sex." her eyes went wide, and shook her head, "No..I'm..I'm not ready..yet.." he nodded, "Totally understandable.." he stood up, taking her hand, and helping her up. they walked inside, and Gabriella's phone vibrated. she opened her phone, her smiled dropped.

Troy looked at her worriedly, "Brie..what's a matter?" she was frozen, she just looked at her phone. Troy grabbed her phone looking down at the picture message.

the picture was of them in the backyard kissing a few minutes ago. _I know your little secret Gabriella... 'Is this how you keep your relationship underwraps?' 'So wrong...' _Gabriella stammered, "S-Someone...Knows Troy."

Troy looked at her, "Brie, it'll be fine, I promise." he kissed her forehead, his eyes looking over the back yard for something that seemed a miss. Nothing out of the ordinary visibly, but he had that shudder in his spine that just...didn't sit right. Gabriella leaned into him, "Troy...can we go inside please?" Troy nodded, "Yeah sweetheart, we can go inside." they went inside the house, Gabriella was scared. she was afraid someone was after her.

Gabriella was listening to music on her laptop, and sharpay called her, "Gabs, get on Gabriella'" Gabriella bit her lip, "I don't like the sound of that. " she hung up her phone and typed it in, "Hello Gabriella, I know your secret, and I will reveal your secret to everybody at East High, West High, and your friends and family.." Gabriella cried, "No!" "The only way I will not reveal your secret is if you do what I say, when I give you specific instructions... tell the police and your secret will be revealed...Sweet Dreams...Gabi.." Gabriella sighed, shutting her laptop and going next door knocking on Troy's door next door.

"hey, you up?" she asked. "Yeah."he yelled. she opened the door, grabbing his laptop and typing the website in, "Brie, what's wrong?" she had tears in her eyes, going to the website, "this is what's wrong!" she clicked on the website, clicking on the buttom that replayed the saying. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "Someone knows... and If I don't do what they say, they will reveal our secret... were dead Troy.. if someone finds out were together.. were dead.. and we can't go to the police cause the secret will still get out.."

Troy sighed, "Brie..everything is going to be okay...I promise you." she sighed sitting on the bed, "Troy, I've been having this weird feeling.." he looked at her, "Brie, what do you mean weird feeling?" she sighed, "I just have a feeling something bad is gonna happen tomorrow... something really really bad..."

Troy sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I promise Brie...I swear it; nothing is going to happen." she sighed, bringing her knees to her chest, "I don't know...I hope your right..." he kissed her forehead, pushing the hair out of her face. "It'll be fine...just ignore it." She smiled sadly, she grabbed his hand. "Lay with me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

he smiled holding her close and laying the blanket on top of her. and kissing her forhead. before falling asleep, Troy whispered in her ear, "I promise Brie, I won't let anything happen to you." and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school. It just seemed like a normal day. Gabriella and Sharpay and Taylor were all sitting at the lunch table. "So I'm thinking a pink fluffy dress for prom." Sharpay squealed. Gabriella sighed poking at her salad. she felt like something really bad was about to happen...something really bad. Taylor rolled her eyes, "why does everything have to be pink.." her eyes snapped to Gabriella, "Gabi?" Gabriella looked up, "hm?" then they heard gun-shots outside. everyone in the cafeteria went to window. Gabriella paniced and ran out of the cafeteria up to the rooftop.

The Teacher came out, "Okay kids, there's two students outside with guns, we need to exit out the other doors.. hurry, quickly." Taylor turned around, "come on Gabi- Gabi!" she screamed. Chad and Troy came up, "hey we just got pushed out of the gym, what's going on?" chad asked. Troy's eyes already searching for Gabriella. Taylor became frantic, "I don't know! I can't find Gabriella! she's gone!" Troy's heart skipped a beat, this is what Gabriella meant by something abd happening, "I have to find her." Chad grabbed his arm, "Troy, your gonna get killed.. the cops will handle it. she'll be okay."

Troy yanked his arm away, "I'm gonna find her!" he yelled, running all over the school, he frantically yelled her name. The halls were empty now; or almost empty. "Gabriella!" He yelled, he ran by the rooftop garden-it was open a crack. His heart thudded behind his ribs, he opened it and walked up slowly, "Brie..." he whispered. Too quiet. "Brie..." suddenly someone jumped on his back, "do you have a gun? Drop it!" "Brie it's me! Troy!"

Gabriella looked at him, getting off of him and running into his arms. he held her close, "I am so..so glad your okay." he breathed out. she pulled away looking at him, tears rolling down her eyes, "This is what I meant by something bad happening at school today." he kissed her lips, "I know..I know baby..but were getting out of here." they turned to go down, but Gabriella gasped, but Troy squeezed her hand as they saw the two boy's shadows lurking and hearing gun-shots, and screaming. Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy.." she whimpered. he put his finger to his lips, "Brie..shh.. take my hand." she looked at him, "You won't let go right?"

Troy kissed her hand, "Yeah, I'll hang on." he pulled her to him. Then looked back at the door he came, there was commotion; so that wasn't a valuable exit. He sighed, looking down at her, "Brie, are you afraid of heights?" she bit her lip, but shook her head. "Good." he said hugging her to him; burying her head in his chest; his feet left the ledge before he counted to three.

Shouts were heard, the wildcat gang were yelling in surprised tones when they saw Troy's body with Gabriella's latched on to him flying through the air. Gabriella tightened her hold on him, "TROY!" She yelled on the way down, Troy was the one to land on his back; bruising his spine, and possibly injuring his shoulder; his leg bent back in a very unnatural position.

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy!" Troy hissed, his spine and shoulder felt like it was being ripped. "Brie..I'm okay.." The Officers came over to him, "are you okay son?" he nodded gently, but hissed. the officer sighed, speaking into his speaker, "we'll need ambulance back-up, have an injured student." he looked at Gabriella, "come here sweetie." she shook her head whimpering, "Troy.. I can't leave him." they tried to pull away from him, but she kept her grip, "Brie.. Go, I'll be fine." she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "why did you jump? why couldn't I be the one in your position?"

He looked at her, turning his head slightly, but hissed painfully when a shooting pain went through his spine and shoulder. The police tried to pull her away from him, every one was crowding around. The police had to deal with the crowd while the ones inside looked for the shooters. "Ma'am," a police officer said to Gabriella pulling her away by her shoulders, "you need to go behind the line..come on he'll be taken care of." "Troy..." she mumbled, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back, "I'll fine, I promise, just call our parents.."

Gabriella nodded, and ran towards sharpay, taylor,, and chad. she ran into chad's arms, he held her tight. "Oh Gabster, don't cry.. he'll be alright." both Taylor and Sharpay began comforting her. "It's alright Gabriella.." they rubbed her back soothingly. she buried her face further into chad's chest. chad sighed, "come on, let's call your parents."

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella walked into Troy's room. and he was awake. she stood there, looking at him. he smiled sweetly at her, "Hey Brie." she crossed her arms, he sighed, "what's a matter?" she sighed sitting at the chair beside his bed. "Troy, you could of..could of got killed today for jumping off the building." he sighed looking at her hand, and taking it, and squeezing it, "Brie, what else could of I had done? It was a school shooting-" she shook her head, "But still.. you could of gotten killed either way." he sighed cupping her cheek, "Listen, I'm fine now...I'm fine." she sighed biting her lower lip, "Couldn't you at least of let me fallen first so I would be the one in here instead of you."

He cupped her cheek, "now what kind of man would I be if I let that happen?" she sniffled, "You could've gotten hurt-" "Brie, I'm in a hospital with abusted spine and twisted leg and shattered shoulder." "You say it like its funny..." "well if you consider the circumstances-" "It's not funny Troy!" she yelled, her brown eyes blazing, "why? Why'd you get hurt? Why not me?" he pulled her to him, "Brie, listen..look at me," he lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, "I love you all right? I would never let anything or one hurt you-it's better me than you."

Gabriella sighed, "I love you too.." she pecked his lips gently, and layed her head on his chest. "I'm just happy that your okay.. that's all that matters." he smiled stroking her hair, "when do I get out of here?" Gabriella sighed, "You have only a few days, the school is closed down for about 4 weeks." Troy sighed of relief, "Thank god." she giggled, "Your dad said that you won't be able to play basketball for awhile though." Troy sighed, "I was afraid of that.." Gabriella sighed, "I've been thinking, what happens when our friends and family find out about us? what if they don't accept it? what if we have to break-up cause were not aloud to be together?"

He stroked her hair, wincing at the slight pain in his shoulder and spine; he couldn't even feel his leg; "It won't hap-" Gabriella's cellphone rang, she sighed, answering it, "Hello?" "Gabs!" Sharpay yelled, "go to Gabriella'!" she bit her lip, "Shar?" "Now!" the erratic blond hung up, Gabriella looked at Troy-it was evident that he heard every words Sharpay said. The girl was loud. Using the internet on her phone, she went to the website and was automatically greeted by a malicious electronic voice, "Hello Gabriella, it's unfortunate what happened to Troy today..now, if you want your secret to stay a secret, you'll do what I want. your first order is to go around school when we get back, dressed as a giant banana. You don't it, your secret will spill out. Goodbye Gabriella."

Gabriella became more upset and angry, and sighing standing up and running a hand through her hair. Troy looked at her, "what's wrong?" she looked at him, she just snapped. "Troy, someone knows, adn there not gonna stop until more people find out! don't you get it!" tears rolled down her cheeks. Troy sat up, "Brie.. I'm sorry-" she shook her head, "No.. I..I don't know what we can do Troy.. someone is blackmailing us.!" Troy sighed, "Brie.. come here." she came over to him, cuddling up into his side. "I..I don't want people to find out about us yet Troy.."

He played with her hair, "Hey, it's gonna be fine-" she lifted her head to stare into his eyes, "that's what you said when I told you something was going to happen and look at where you are?" He chuckled, "I'm ignorant...I admit it." she smiled small, "I don't like seeing you like that..." he smiled, kissing her nose. "You'll never see it again...now about this person blackmailing you?" she sighed, "I have to do it, I have dress like a damn banana-" "and you'll be a hot looking banana." she giggled, "is everything a turn on for you?"

Troy shrugged, "yeah it is kind of.." she rolled her eyes, "hey, we get a month out of school." he nodded, "Because of the shooting.." she nodded, "and because of the bahama's Trip." he pulled her close to him, "That Trip is going to be amazing." she nodded, 'Yes it is.." she kissed his lips.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

A Week later, Troy and Gabriella and their friends were in the bahama's. Gabriella and Taylor and Sharpay were laying on lounge chairs. enjoying the wind and the ocean view. Sharpay looked at Taylor. "So, what's your prom dress gonna look like?" Taylor smiled, "It's kind of gonna be like a 60's kind of dress, you know with a little bow tie." Sharpay giggled, "and of course mine is gonna be hot pink." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "of course." Sharpay looked at her, "so, who are you going to the prom with." Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I might just miss prom all together." Sharpay gasped, "No, that cannot do.. I will have to find you a date-" Gabriella shook her head, "No,that's fine.. I..I'll find one of my own.."

At the basketball court, Troy and Chad and Zeke were shooting hoops. "So, My dad got us the limo for prom." Chad said shooting the ball through the hoop. Zeke nodded, "Dude, that's sweet, Sharpay has been bugging me about getting a limo for it." Chad chuckled, "Yeah, what about hotel key?" he smirked. Zeke laughed, "yeah, sharpay says she wants that to be our 'special night'" Chad looked at Troy, "So who are you taking to the prom? don't tell me your going alone.."

Troy stole the ball from Chad, "I don't know..I think I might or just all in all skip out." Zeke sputtered his drink that he was sipping. "Dude, Troy are you serious?" Chad nodded quickly, "yeah are you nuts? It's prom dude!" Troy shrugged, "there's no one you guys can set me up with that I'll like...I uh...I have my sights on someone already." Chad smirked, "great, take this honeymama to prom." "Honey Mama?" Zeke asked, Chad rolled his eyes, "shut up Zeke." Zeke snorted his laugh, as Chad turned to Zeke.

"Serious take her to prom-" "yeah, she's not much into dancing in public." "than get her confidence built-" "and I agree with her, we're keeping our relationship lowkey." "Whose this honeyma-" "don't say that." "Yeah Chad, it sounds stupid!" Zeke piped in, Chad punched his stomach "I said shut up dude!" Zeke laughed, he turned to Troy, "anyway, who're you dating?"

Troy bit his lower lip, "uhh you don't know here.." Zeke raised a brow, "she go to east high?" Troy shook his head, "No.. She uhh she's my cousin's friend." that's a good lie. I'm proud of myself. Troy thought. Zeke looked at him, nodding still confused. "uhh yeah.." Troy sighed, him and Troy need to be more careful about this relationship.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Later that night, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, and Taylor, all went out to eat leaving Troy and Gabriella back at the hotel. Gabriella sat on her bed reading 'The Lucky One' and there was a knock on the door. she looked at the door, sitting her book on the stand beside her and opened the door. "Hey." Troy said coming in. "Hey..what are you doing here? I thought you went to eat with chad and them." he shook his head, "I need to talk to you." her smile dropped, "uh oh-" "no, it's nothing like that.. we just we need to be more careful about our relationship." Gabriella sighed of relief, "I know.. Sharpay and Taylor are getting onto us." he nodded, "so are Chad and Zeke.. we just have to be careful Brie so they won't find out." he held her hands. she nodded kissing his lips passionately.

The kiss became more heated. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy pushed her up against the wall gently. her legs wrapped around his waist. he began kissing her everywhere. Gabriella moaned, lurring her head back as he planted sweet gentle kisses up her neck and around her neck and shoulder. Gabriella moaned, "Troy.. Oh Please.." he smiled. soon they were on the bed, and Troy kissed all over her, lowering the top of her shirt, and kissing her shoulders. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy.. I'm.. I never did this before.." he was breathing heavy, "I haven't either Brie.. you know I would tell you.." she nodded, "I..I want this with you... I trust you... always have."

Troy smiled at her, kissing her lips, "are you sure?" she nodded, "Yes.. I'm ready." he smirked, getting up and locking the door for no interuptions and for no one finding out easily. he got back ontop of her. The room was filled with Troy and Gabriella's articles of clothing. Troy went behind her back unhooking her bra and throwing it on the floor. when her breasts came out, his eyes went wide, the last time he seen these, they weren't even big, and now there.. he just couldn't believe how much of a woman she had became.

"you're staring," she giggled, he brought his eyes to look into hers. He chuckled, kissing her lips, "What can I say...I got a very special woman in my arms right now." "you mean in your bed?" "I thought it was yours?" she giggled, grabbing his shoulders, "Just kiss me." he chuckled, kissing her hard and moaning when her nails dug into his back when he touched her soft pussy lips with the head of his cock. She was soft as a kitten. "Troy..." she breathed into his ear, "please...play fair." he kissed her cheek, sliding his kisses down to her shoulder, then her breasts and her belly button where she moaned lightly. "Troy..." she moaned, wrapping her legs around him, "That's not fair..."

He chuckled, "I don't play fair Brie..." she brought his head back up to hers, she kissed his lips, "does that mean I don't have to play fair?" He chuckled, "absolutely." She smirked, then he pulled back down, "after I do this..." she widened her eyes when she saw him bend his head down over her pussy and begin to suckle her lips with his tongue, she bucked her hips and lulled her head back as a loud moan escaped her lips. "Oh my..oh!" his tongue dug deep; until she was tight and moist with want. She grappled with the sheets as she balled her fists, "Troy...oh my...that feels...oh.." he brought his hands up, pinching and massaging her nipples; until they were tight little peaks standign erect on her breasts, and the whole time he didn't lift his head from her pussy. "Troy..."

As they were finishing up their love-making. Troy entered Gabriella slowly, "Brie..does that feel okay?" she bit her lip, truth is, it hurt like a fucker. she shook her head, "It hurts." he looked at her, "want me to stop?" she shook her head, "No, keep going, I have to get used to it." Troy nodded, pumping in and out of her. Gabriella moaned lightly, It started to feel good, and she relaxed into him. then they were interupted by the knock at the door, and a voice coming through, "Gabriella! have you seen Troy?"

The two jumped apart, well, as apart as they could at the moment. "Uh..." she whispered, looking at Troy; her eyes sending him the message, 'what do I do? what do we do?' Troy exited her, rolling off the bed and sliding under the bed. Gabriella stood up from the bed; her legs feeling like jello as she threw Troy's clothes at him and then put hers on her bed and slid on her baseball night shirt that said 'want fries?' on the front and on the back it said 'with this shake?' she tousled her hair, and made sure that any hickey Troy gave her was covered up by her bronzer. "Uh...coming Chad!" she yelled, tripping over the corner of her bed to get to the door.

Chad looked at her as she opened the door. she smiled, "Hey.." he looked at her raising a brow, "hey, umm have you seen Troy? I can't find him." She shook her head, "haven't seen him." he nodded, he looked around the room, it was messy. "what's going on?" she gulped nervously, she laughed, "eh.. nothing's wrong.." he looked at her, "but your-" "what? what's that sharpay.. I'm coming.. " she shouted down the hall, "I didn't hear her?" Chad said. Gabriella closed the door behind her, "Really? well I did. coming sharpay." she walked away from him.

Chad looked down the hallway, shaking his head, he walked away sighing and continued his search for Troy. Gabriella came back as he left, and she opened her door and closed it quickly. "I am so sorry." she came over to him, and he was pulling up his boxers, "yeah, thanks Brie.." she giggled, "Sorry, I..paniced.. only thing that came to my mind.."

He chuckled, "well, next time put on the 'do not disturb' sign...that'll help." she giggled, "I don't think I have one." he feigned a look of scrutiny, "Really now? I'm gonna have to punish you for that." she smirked, "and how, Troy, do you plan on punishing me?" he smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. "I'll think of something." "Oooh." Gabriella swooned, brushing her lips against his. Just as Troy was about to deepen the kiss, they heard more pounding on the door,

"Gabriella! It's Sharpay! Chad's worried about you! Can I come in?" the two groaned silently, Troy sighed, "under the bed I go." Gabriella giggled, hugging her arms around herself as she went to open the door. "Hey...Sharpay." the blond narrowed her eyes, "Chad said that you were yelling my name for no reason, and why's it so messy in there?" Gabriella bit her lip, looking at her room then at her friend. "oh nothing...what do you want?" Sharpay walked in without invitation. "Come in? Of course not, I don't mind at all." Gabriella whispered sarcastically,so low that Sharpay didn't hear. "Pardon?" "oh nothing."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, looking around the room. Her posture was stiff. "Something's different in here, Gabs." she walked over to the bed. Gabriella had to resist the urge to shout 'no!' but instead bit her lip and followed her friend. "Different? How? Why? Who?" she asked rather quickly, Sharpay narrowed her eyes, "Just...different. Is there-are you hiding something?" Gabriella bit her lip, shaking her head at the same time she kicked back Troy's hand when he tried to tickle her calf-however, she accidentally kicked him in the lip. Leaving it soon to be real puffy and red. Fat lip. "Shit!" Troy swore, Gabriella's eyes widened and she yelled the same thing in a deep voice, Sharpay looked at her strangely, "Stubbed my toe.." she explained.

Sharpay was about to say something until her pink sparkly IPhone began ringing. "hello...No way! I'm coming!" she hung up and looked at Gabriella. "Guess what!" Gabriella looked at her. Troy rolled his eyes under the bed. "What Shar?" she gasped, "Leonardo Dicaprio is downstairs checking into the hotel!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "why won't you go down there and introduce yourself." Sharpay gasped, "I think I will." she ran out of the room, and Gabriella shut the door going over to Troy and helping him from under the bed, she looked at his lip, "I am so sorry." he held his lip. "Brie, that hurt!" she rolled her eyes, "Next time, you shouldn't tickle me." he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pecking her lips and cupping her cheeks. "Your beautiful, you know that right?" she smiled, "It's not bad to be reminded once in awhile.." he smiled at her kissing her lips again. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, I'm glad you have my virginity.."

He smiled, "I'm glad you gave it to me..." she smiled, her eyes looking at his lip. "that does look really bad." she giggled, Troy scowled playfully, "yeah that barefoot of yours is a deadly assault weapon." she giggled, grabbing his hand, "come on...there's a bathroom in my suite." he smiled, "I hope so." she giggled taking his hand and going into the bathroom to take care of his lip.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella and Sharpay layed in the lounge chairs in their bikini's checking out the hot guys. "ooh this one is ready for marriage." Sharpay said. Gabriella giggled, "how do you know?" Sharpay sat up, "Cause, his tall, handsome, and you can tell that his still a virgin." Gabriella laughed, "I love what you can tell about guys." Sharpay shrugged, "It's in my nature, Girls got to have her standards." Gabriella looked over to see Zeke and Troy walking over to them. Zeke pecked sharpay on the lips, "what are you two doing?" Sharpay shrugged, "Nothing, much." Gabriella smiled, "just checking out the hot guys over there."

Troy looked at Gabriella, they had to keep appearances that they were still normal. What the hell was normal anyway? "So..." Gabriella said, looking up at the boys; her gaze lingering a little longer on Troy-didn't go unnoticed by Chad or Sharpay. "What does everyone want to do?" Troy smiled, his gaze lingering on hers. Again, Chad noticed this like Sharpay did. "Hmm how about volley ball? Boy's versus girls?" "Oh your so on!" Taylor yelled, "I'm gonna whoop your asses!" Gabriella giggled, "Tay, me and Shar are on your team." "Yeah I know, I'm talking to the boys."

Troy and Gabriella just kept staring at each other. Sharpay raised a brow, "Uhh gabs, volley ball?" Gabriella looked away from Troy and at Sharpay, "oh yeah, sorry, let's play." she stood up running towards the beach, Sharpay looked at Chad, Zeke, and Taylor as Troy walked behind Gabriella, "Something is going on with those two.." Taylor shrugged, "maybe they realized their feelings for each other." Chad chuckled, "Yeah right, Troy loves Gabriella, but not in that way." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Don't be so sure, we just have to find out."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella went back to her suite, and walked in closing the door. "so, wanna watch a movie tonight?" she held his hand. he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'd love to beautiful.." he pecked her lips. Gabriella giggled plopping down on the couch, and turning on Dear John Movie.

Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder, "Do you think the guys noticed us looking at each other earlier?" Troy chuckled, "Yeah I do.. we just have to try to be more careful next time." Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I guess so, I don't wanna lose my friends." he nodded, "I don't wanna lose you either." Gabriella sighed, "So about Prom, maybe we should go." he looked at her, "Brie-" she smiled, "I mean we don't have to go with each other, we can ask other people, and go... like I choose your date, and you choose mine?"

Troy smiled, "okay...I guess that's fair, wait, why choose each others dates?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, moving so she was now straddling his lap, "because that way you won't get jealous and I won't get jealous." "Okay, I agree, me and you will go to prom." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy waggled his eye brows, "want to make out?" "Absolutely."

After spending a week in the bahama's. Prom was around the corner, and they were back at school. Troy and Gabriella were walking down the hallway together, and were trying to decide who to ask to prom. Gabriella looked around and her eyes landed on a girl, "hey, how about her?" Troy looked over and saw girl with glasses, and braces and a face full of zits. he looked at her, "Your kidding, right?" Gabriella sighed. Troy looked over, "Hey what about that guy?" Gabriella looked over and saw a fat guys with sweat dripping off him. she crossed her arms, "Are you kidding me. no!" he groaned, "Well, what else." she bit her lip, and looked over, "Hmm Stacie..ask stacie." he eyes went wide, "No, she's a crazy stalker." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Just do it."

Troy bit his lip, "Fine...but you owe me." Gabriella smirked, watching as Troy walked slowly up to Stacie. "Hey...uh Staci-" the short redhead nearly squeaked with excitement. "Oh my-! Troy Bolton isch talking to me! I'm Scho Exschited!" He fought the urge to say 'yeah...never mind gotta go bye.' instead he gulped and scratched the back of his head, "So...I was wondering if you would like to come to prom with-" "AH!" she screamed, jumping up and down like a hyper active rabbit. "Yesch! Yesch! Abscholutely!" Troy laughed uncomfortably, "Great...meet you uh...there?" She nodded quickly, "Yesch!"

Troy walked over to Gabriella, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, we had a deal." he glared at her, "Your lucky that I love you." she smiled, and he smirked, "Now, let's talk about your prom date." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "what?" he smirked, looking over at the fat guy. Gabriella crossed her arms, "No!" he groaned, "Come on Brie, you made me ask stacie.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy come on..give me a break." he sighed, but before he could say anything, Austin Butler, The Football Captain came over to Gabriella, "Gabriella, I was wondering, if your not going with anybody to Prom, would you like to go with me." Gabriella smiled, "Well Of course Austin." Austin smiled, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7." he walked away, Gabriella looked at Troy, "That was easy."

Troy narrowed his eyes,"Your not going with Austin Butler!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "and why not?" "His a fucking player!" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, stop overreacting, It's not like I'm going out with the guy or marrying him." Troy sighed, "I..I just don't want you to get hurt." Gabriella sighed, "I'll be fine Troy...I promise." he nodded, "But I'm keeping a good eye on you two." Gabriella giggled, "What about stacie?"

Troy scowled, "You did not just bring that up.." she giggled, "oh yeah I did." Troy smirked, "come here." Gabriella giggled, "Nope." she proceeded to run away.." Troy ran after her, they both were laughing as they ran through the school. Gabriella turned into the gym, "Troy!" she yelled, giggling like mad. Troy caught her by her waist as she tripped over a lone basketball. "Caught you!"

Kyle snapped pictures of his obession, as Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and spinning her around. _snap, snap, snap._ Kyle smirked sending the pictures to Gabriella's phone. Gabriella looked up at Troy, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissing his lips passionately. _snap, snap snap, _kyle's smirk grew bigger sending them to Gabriella, he smirked walking away. Gabriella's phone beeped, and looked down at it opening her messages, she gasped. "Troy.. someone is spying on us." she showed him the picture of them kissing each other the moment before with the caption below, _"Prom is almost up, and you Gabriella Montez Will be history if you don't give me what I want."_

Troy looked over, and ran to the hallway to find nobody. Gabriella sighed reading the other text that popped up. "what does it say Brie?" She began to have tears in her eyes, "It says, You will meet me in the gym under the bleachers, and make love to me or your secret will be revealed to the whole school and our parents.."

Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Hey come on, your not leaving my side." she sniffled, "Troy...I'm-I'm scared." he kissed her forehead, "I know Brie." she sniffled, "we should get to class." Troy nodded, "come on." just as they started walking through the hallway, Stacie bumped into them, a ridiculous smile on her face. "Oh hey Troy!" He winced at her squeaky voice, "I can't choosche between schoft pink or schky blue for the prom thisch schaturday, what do you think?" Troy slid a glance at Gabriella, who was smirking, 'you owe me' he mouthed to her.

At Prom, Troy was with Stacie, and Gabriella was with Austin. Troy was dancing with Stacie, but he kept his eyes on Gabriella the whole night. she looked breathtakingly beautiful. he sighed, why couldn't they just tell everyone they were together? Stacie smiled, "Troy you look upscet." Troy looked at her, and sighed, "just keep dancing." Stacie shrugged it off and continued dancing. Gabriella sighed looking over at Troy, and back at Austin, "I have to do something." she walked over to the juke box and brought it over to the table, people began to surround her, wondering what she was doing. she got onto the table, bending down slowly to turn on the juke box, but then stopped, and stood back up, "I'm not doing it..You hear me kyle! I'm not doing it!"

Troy looked at her, he didn't know anything about this. especially about Kyle doing the blackmailing. Kyle came out of the crowd, "Fine Montez, then I'm going to do this." he stood up on the table, "Attention East High Wildcats, most of you know Gabriella Montez here, but heres a little thing. Gabriella has a little secret she would like to share with all of you.."

Gabriella fisted her hands, "I'm dating and in love with Troy Bolton!" She yelled, everyone gasped. Kyle looked at her, she smirked, "and Kyle is an asshole who likes to take advantage girls." everyone looked at Kyle, Troy smiled walking up to Gabriella and climbing up on the table with her. Stacie cried loudly, picking up her dress and running out of the gym in hysterical tears.

Gabriella looked at him, grasping his hands, "I know that you weren't expecting-" he smiled, touching his lips to hers, "hey...as long as we can be public now..." he said, cupping her cheek. "I want to dance with you Gabriella Montez." she smiled, and it seemed like the stereotypical scene where everyone went 'aweee'. Kyle scoffed, "yeah hello! Can I embarrass them now?"

Gabriella got off the table, and grabbed someone's punch and poured it all over Kyle's head. "Try messing with me again Kyle." she grabbed a hold of Troy's had bringing him to the middle of the dance-floor. Troy held her close, and whispered in her ear, "How do you feel?" Gabriella sighed, looking around, "Well, there's gonna be gossip." he smiled, "Yeah, well, as long as we are together, everything's cool, right?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes.. but how do you think our parents are going to react?"

Troy smiled, "A little shocked maybe, but supportive." Gabriella sighed, "I hope your right." he tilted her chin, "I am right," he pecked her lips and then Zeke and Sharpay came over, "Finally! you two are together!" Gabriella smiled, "So it doesn't seem..awkward?" Sharpay laughed, "of course not, we were thinking you two would get together 3 years ago!" Troy chuckled, pulling Gabriella closer to him, "Well, I have her now, and she's all mine."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella came back from Prom. Both Jack and Lauren Bolton were not home yet. Troy opened the door with his hand as Gabriella's legs were wrapped around his waist. he opened the door, and shut it behind him. he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her everywhere, and her jaw. Gabriella moaned, he stripped off her dress, and now she was in her underwear and bra. she giggled as he lifted her up, carrying her upstairs into the bedroom. he layed her on his bed, he kissed her from her stomach, up to around her breasts, to her lips. "Your so beautiful Brie.." he murmured into her skin.

Jack and Lauren Bolton were walking in, after seeing The Lucky One, "We should see it again Jack." Jack rolled his eyes, "I hate chick flicks." his eyes moved to Gabriella's white dress on the floor. he raised a brow, "isn't that Gabi's dress?" Lauren looked over, picking it up, "it is.. and Troy's Truck is here.. maybe there home." Jack looked at her, "But why would she take her dress off in the kitchen." Jack walked around the house, "Troy! Gabriella!" Lauren sighed, "maybe their upstairs." jack nodded walking up the stairs, and knocking on Troy's door. he heard moans coming from the door. "what the-" he opened the door, and his eyes went wide, "Troy! Get off your baby sister! now!"

Troy and Gabriella jumped apart, Gabriella grabbed the cover and covered herself up. Jack came up to Troy lifting him up by the shirt, and throwing him against the wall. Gabriella screamed, "Jack! No!" he turned to Gabriella, "You shut up! go to your room, and get dressed! right now!" Gabriella bit her lower lip, grabbing the blanket and covering herself up and looking at Troy one last time, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm sorry." she mouthed. and left the room. Jack held him tighter, "what the hell is going on in here! she's your little sister Troy!"

Troy gulped, "Not technically-" Jack tightened his hold, "Don't give me that! She's your little sister!" Troy gulped again, "Dad...can yo let-" Jack snarled, "what possessed you to have..why would you do this?" "I love her dad!" Troy yelled, the shock made Jack let go and back up a ways. He shook his head, "No..." he whispered, Troy nodded, "I-I love her..." Jack shook his head, "well this'll stop. Between you and her...you guys won't feel-it'll stop. One way or another."

Troy sighed, "Dad, There's nothing you can do to change our feelings for each other.. she loves me, and I love her." Jack's nostrals flared, "You will forget about your feelings, I'll make sure of it.. you live in my house you live under my rules! Get downstairs... me and Gabriella will be down there soon." Troy sighed walking downstairs.

A little bit later, Jack walked downstairs, with Gabriella behind him, her eyes connected with Troy, and Jack pulled her aside, "Guess what our children have been up to Lauren!" Lauren stood up, "Jack, it couldn't be that bad-" "They have been dating each other behind our backs! and I caught them almost having sex!" Lauren gasped, "Gabriella, is this true!" Gabriella bit her bottom lip, and she looked at Troy, "Yes." she ran towards Troy and held her close, "I love him! I love him so much!." she hugged him tighter. Jack sighed, "This is still wrong, You two will not be seeing each other." Gabriella looked at Jack, "Please.. Please let us-" "No more buts, let's have dinner." Gabriella sighed, biting her lower lip, letting go of Troy and taking a seat at the family table.

As Troy went to sit by Gabriella, Lauren stopped him, grabbing his elbow. "You should sit by your dad..." Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her hands as Troy sighed, going to sit across from her by his dad's left side. Lauren sat by his parents. It was the most awkward silence passed over them; Troy only grunted in response as well as nod when a direct question was asked, Gabriella just kept her mouth shut. The conversation was one-sided.

Jack sighed, starting the conversation, "So, Gabriella, how was the prom?" he said taking a bite of his dinner. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "It was fine daddy..I had a real nice time." Troy had his head down, poking at his food. Jack looked at him, "how about you son?" Troy sighed, "Fine." he simply said and grumbled. Lauren cleared her throat, "Umm you know, I'm not very hungry.. I had too much popcorn." Gabriella sighed, "May I be exscused early?" Jack nodded, "Go ahead." Gabriella sighed picking up her plate and dumping the remainings of the mash potatos, carrots, and chicken, and walked upstairs.

Troy couldn't help but let his eyes rise when Gabriella did. Of course, he was watching her through his thick lashes so Lauren and his dad didn't know he was watching. Jack sighed, looking at Troy then at Lauren, when he thought Troy wasn't listening he spoke, "Lauren I think it'd be best if...if Gabriella or Troy is sent to another school for the rest of the year." Troy's ears perked, but he made no sign that he was actually listening.

Lauren looked at Jack, "Jack, are-are you sure?" He nodded, "Gabriella still wants to go to that performing arts school right?" Lauren nodded, "yeah but, the school year is almost over here-" "Lauren, they were almost near to sleeping with each other, it's not right...something needs to be done." Troy bit his lip, not wanting to hear more, but feeling unable to pound his fists on the table and storm outside and climb the tree house where he could clear his head and just punch holes in the wall.

Gabriella walked into her bedroom, and slammed her door. tears streaming down her cheeks. she wiped them away with her hand, and went over to her bed landing on it, and began sobbing. Troy watched her from the treehouse. he sighed, standing up, _"could you imagine, what would happen, if we could have any dream." _Gabriella looked up at her balcony doors, she went over to them opening them and leaned forward the railing that was close across from the tree house. he continued singing, _"I wish this moment, was ours to own it, and that it would never leave." _she smiled and sang back,_ "then I would thank that star, for making our wish come true.." _

He cupped her cheek, and they sang together,_ "Doesn't matter where you are, or where I should be too..Right Here... Right Now, I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view." _he jumped onto the balcony, holding her close, _"Cause you mean everything... Right Here, I promise you some how.." _Troy kissed her forhead, holding her hand, _"That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be.." _she smiled at him, _"To Be." _he smiled back,_ "To be, But Right now there's you and me."_ she giggled, _"You and Me." _he wrapped his arms around her, _"Oh you and me." _They looked into each other's eyes, leaning their forheads against each other, _"But Right Now There's you and me." _

He pecked her lips softly, her eyes were closed as she held him close to her. "Troy..." she sniffled, "I-I...I don't know what to do..." he shushed her softly, rubbing her back in soothing circles. He rested his chin between her neck and her shoulder, "I know, me neither." she sniffled, "I love you." he smiled, kissing her temple, "I love you too...always." she pulled away, "Troy...what is it?" he turned his eyes away, Gabriella bit her lip, "there's something your not telling me..."

Troy pulled her close to him, "Brie.. I.. I don't know how to say this-" she sighed, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I can't find the right words." he breathed out. she nodded, "It's okay.." he sighed breathing heavy. she smiled, "I love you." she pecked his lips. he sighed, "what do you think we should do now, I mean, our parents found out, and overreacted.. what should we do?" Gabriella sighed, tears falling from her eyes, "I guess were breaking up."

Troy gulped, running his thumb over her soft lips. "Brie...our parents-they want to separate us." Gabriella nodded, looking down, "I know..given how they reacted-" Troy shook his head, "No I mean, send you to another school." her eyes widened, "what? They can't!" "Brie, your 17-" "I'll be 18 in a few months, you'll be 18 in a few months less than me." Troy smiled sadly, kissing her cheek, "I know." "Troy," Gabriella said, cupping his face with both hands, "I'd rather die than be away from you...I'm not leaving you because our parents haven't gotten laid in years and they have to take their lack of a love life out on us."

Troy chuckled, "Brie.." he breathed out, "we'll figure something out." Gabriella sighed hugging him once more and holding him close. he looked down at her and into her teary chocolate brown eyes. he kissed her passionately. "Brie, I.. I think we should try to do something." she sighed biting her bottom lip, "or maybe just.. take a break for awhile..." Troy's eyes went wide, "Brie, I.. I don't understand-" she sighed, "I would die than be away from you, but.. our parents.. " he looked down at the floor, "Maybe if we date other people for right now, I won't have to switch schools, and then when we go to college, we'll be together again."

Troy bit his lip, shaking his head, "I don't even like that idea..." Gabriella sighed, "What do you suggest then, Troy?" he stayed silent for a moment, walking to the balcony and leaning on the railing and fiddling with the little white lights that wove around it. Gabriella cleared her throat, "Troy? What is it?" "I have one idea...but it's...it's pretty out there." Gabriella grabbed his hand, holding it tightly, "what is it?" he turned look at her, staring into those big brown eyes. "Marry me. Runaway with me. Leave...with me."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy," she said in a sigh, Troy looked away, "I told you it was out there...just forget-" she turned his head to face her and crashed her lips on his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She pulled away when breathing became a necessity. She smiled, "Can we leave tonight?" He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "We can leave whenever your ready." She nodded, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm ready...take me with you."


	7. Chapter 7

After they packed their things that night, when Jack and Lauren were sleeping. It was raining, so they rushed outside into Troy's truck and got inside. Gabriella cupped his cheek and kissed his lips fully. he pulled out of the drive-way, and drove off. Gabriella sighed, "This is crazy, you know?" he smirked, "That's the adventurous part." Gabriella giggled, and looked out the window as the rain poured. she watch the rain drops fall onto the glass window. she smiled tracing a heart, and putting her and Troy's name into it. Troy glanced at it through his thick eyelashes, he smiled. Gabriella sighed, "Where are we gonna go?"

Troy smiled, "Savannah, Georgia." he said simply, grabbing her hand. Gabriella smiled, "what's in Savannah?" he chuckled, "a chapel that actually allows two run-away 17 year olds to get married with out any witnesses." Gabriella smiled, then she looked at her hand and frowned, "no ring.." she whispered, Troy looked at her, stopping at a red light. He kissed the back of her hand, "I'll get you one, I promise." She smiled, scooting closer and laying her head on his shoulder, he kissed her cheek as he waited for the light to turn green. "Tired?" she nodded and yawned, he chuckled, "Sleep then...we should be in Texas by morning if there's no traffic... then we'll be Savannah faster than we anticipated." She giggled sleepily, snuggling into his side as the light turned green, "I love you Troy"

Hours of driving. Troy was on the over pass between New Mexico and Texas, and his eyes were heavy. He yawned, shaking his head and looking over at Gabriella who was leaning her head now against the glass of the passenger window. He sleepily smiled, and grabbed her hand. I brought it to his lips, kissing it sweetly, "I love you..." he whispered as he turned to see a light flash red. He stopped, checking his mirrors and turning his wheels as he was getting ready to turn off the over pass.

But everything after that seemed to go so fast, after Troy looked in the mirror he saw two lights coming up quickly behind him and before he had a chance to turn out of the way the truck was rear ended and it sent him spinning, Gabriella jolted awake. "Troy-what happened?" Troy lifted his head, in time to see another pair of headlights coming quickly at them. He looked at Gabriella, "Troy?" he jumped over her, pushing her to the floor as the car went crunch and flipped three times before finally landing on its top.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy woke up in a white room, he looked around and realized he was in a hospital bed. he looked around him. Where was Gabriella? was the first thought that ran through his head. "Brie..?" he called out. he began taking the wires off of him. the alarms went off, but he didn't care. before he could get out of the bed, doctors rushed in holding him down. "Mister Bolton, you need to calm down-" "Wheres Brie..Wheres Brie!" he screamed. The doctors looked at him, "you need to stay calm-" "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRIE!" he screamed. The doctor sighed, "Mister Bolton, it appears that Miss Montez was put into a coma during the accident."

"What?" he looked at them, they were all serious, like they hadn't smiled in a long time. The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Mister Bolton, but she is in the ICU...and you need to take care of-" "BRIE!" he yelled, beginning to fight again, the doctors held him down. Nurses came in with sedatives. "Brie! Brie!" he yelled, pulling off reattached wires, tears stung his eyes. "Mister Bolton calm down...calm down, we're gonna call your parents..everythings is going to be all right." "BRIE! NO! I WANT MY BRIE!" the nurse plunged three sedatives in his arm, everything started to go black, and before long Troy was asleep in his bed.

Jack and Lauren Bolton walked into the Hospital. they went to the front desk, "were here to see Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." The nurse looked at her clipboard, "Yes, their right here, Troy, your able to see him, but I am sorry to say, Gabriella is in a coma right now." Lauren gasped, "my baby! will she be alright?" The Nurse sighed, "We are not sure yet ma'm we are doing the best we can." Lauren sighed, turning around and coming face to face with her past. "Lauren..?" she gasped, she came face to face with Gabriella's real father, the one who left her when she was 16 and pregnant. he cleared his throat, "I uhh I came to see Gabriella, I..I brought her in.."

Lauren frowned, her mouth agape. "Ph-Philip..wha-what do you mean you-" Philip blushed, shuffling his feet, "the over pass was dark and I couldn't see that well...I didn't mean to hit the car." Lauren's eyes widened, and Jack seemed to back away and follow the doctor into the corridor where Troy was. ICU was on a whole nother floor. Lauren crossed her arms, "you stay away from my baby I'm taking care of her." Philip scoffed, "yeah taking care of her, letting her and her boyfriend drive around at midnight is just that I suppose-" "Stop it!" she yelled, "You just leave me alone...and leave Gabriella-" Philip grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly, "she's my daughter, are you forgetting that I still pay child support? I can see her! Or God help you I will take her away from you!"

Phillip walked passed her walking into Gabriella's room. he saw her in a coma laying on the bed. oxygen tank going up her nose and throat. he sighed sitting next to her, he held onto her hand, "Hey baby girl, you probably don't know me, depending on if your mother ever mentioned me.. probably didn't." Gabriella didn't move, she just layed there. he sighed, "Gabriella, It's me, Daddy, real Daddy, I.. I'm the one that hit you, and brought you here, I am so sorry Gabriella." Gabriella's hand flinched a little bit squeezing his hand back.

He looked at her, "can you understand me?" she made no effort to move. She just lay there, but her hand flinched again, staying closed for a period of 2 minutes. But after that, it went limp again. He sighed, "I really am sorry...for everything-especially not being there, cause, you look like a great girl to get to know." He smiled, letting out a chuckle, "I remember, uh...when you were 2. I had visitation rights and uh...I took you to the race track to watch the cars run laps for warm ups and sometimes for a race..and I'll never forget when you pulled me down to whisper in my ear 'Daddy, I want be a racer...I want to be in that car.' You really loved it..." the heart moniter just beeped rhythmically.

The door creaked opened, Phillip snapped his head towards the door to see a limping Troy on Crutches. he stood up releasing Gabriella's hand, and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Troy looked at him, "are you a doctor?" Phillip chuckled, "Uh no, I'm.. I'm the guy that umm hit you, I'm sorry about that.." Troy bit his lips, "Well umm thanks." he limped over to Gabriella taking her hand, "Are you her boyfriend?" Troy sighed, "Something like that." his smiled softly, "I'm her father." Troy looked at him, "What?" he sighed, "I.. I really wanna get to know my daughter... I.. I tried so many times to come see her, but Lauren either took her away when I came, or plans came up, I just gave up, but not one day passed by when I thought about her."

Troy looked at her, then at Philip, "question..." Philip cleared his throat, "anything.." "do you live near by?" the older man tilted his head in confusion but otherwise nodded, "Yeah...just 10 miles roughly." Troy nodded, "Good. Can we live with you?" Philip looked at him, "'we'?" Troy nodded, "Yeah...our parents...they don't exactly know ...well they just like to be in control a lot." Philip chuckled, "if your talking about Lauren, then I get what you're talking about." "Can we?" He sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I'm often on the road a lot...but sure, I don't see why not."

Troy squeezed her hand, Phillip looked at them, "so what do you mean by controlling?" Troy sighed, "They don't want me and Gabriella together, cause we are 'Step Sibilings'" Phillip nodded, "Well I don't see why Lauren should be upset about that, I mean, she did the same thing." Troy's head snapped up at this. Phillip walked over to the coffee machine in the room.

"what do you mean same thing?" Troy asked. Phillip took a sip of coffee, "Well you see, how Lauren ended up pregnant with Gabriella at sixteen is that my mom got married to her dad, and well, we started having really good strong feelings for each other." he took another sip, "so, long story short, when we got older, we got together and our parents, were not very happy, so kicked us out, so when she realized she was pregnant with Gabriella, she told me that it would be best if she went away with Gabriella, and I had visitation rights.. Of course, at the time I didn't want to let her go, cause I loved her, but I respected her decision.. then later on, when Gabriella grew older around the age of two, she met your dad Jack, and well, I tried to come see Gabriella growing up, and Lauren just pushed me away.."

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He staggered to a chair, Philip helped him. "So...they're...they're hypocrites." Troy whispered, Philip side, sitting on the other side of Gabriella's bed. "Well I wouldn't go that far-" "They are!" Troy yelled, "At least Lauren is!" Philip sighed, setting down his coffee, "she's still Gabriella's mom...and I'm not going to completely hurt her by not letting her see Gabriella. I'm going to talk to her." Troy grabbed his wrists, "Mr Montez." he said, "they-she won't listen...you want to go through it again? She's only going to take Gabriella further away..."

Phillip sighed, "Troy-" Troy shook his head, "No! I can't lose Gabriella.. if you don't agree with me on this plan, I'm taking Gabriella with me, and were leaving." Phillip sighed, chewing on his inner cheek, "Okay, I agree." Troy nodded, and he looked at Gabriella whose eyes were opening up. he squeezed her hand, "Come on Brie, wake up." Her eyes fluttered opened, and they landed on Troy, "Troy.. w-what happened?" he smiled kissing her cheek, "We had a car accident, but were both fine now.." he cupped her cheek stroking it, "I am so glad your alright, you scared me half to death." Gabriella gasped, "Water Troy.. water..my throat." she hoarsed out.

Troy grabbed her cup and gave it to her, "Here baby, drink slowly, take it easy." she took small sips through the straw, and leaned back on her pillow. Troy smiled grabbing her hand, "Is that better?" she nodded, "So Much better, thank you Troy." he held her hand, she looked over at the man in the corner, "Troy whose that?" she asked. Troy looked at Phillip, "Gabriella, that's your father." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "N-No, h-he can't be.." she looked at him, "you can't be my dad." tears rolled down her cheeks, "I am Gabriella-" she shook her head, "No, My mom told me my dad was killed in the army."

Philip's eyes widened, he bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Excuse me." he walked out of the room, looking left to right in the hallway, finally seeing Lauren leaning up against the wall with her eyes closed. He walked up to her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her into an empty room, she protested, but he put his hand over mouth until he locked the door, before she could speak, he beat her to it. "killed in the army?" he asked, crossing his arms, she only looked at him. "You told her I was killed in the army?" Lauren straightened her shoulders, "I had to say something-she was asking where you were..." he closed the gap between them, pushing her against the wall; their faces were inches apart. "You could've told her the truth Lauren, or is that hard for you?" Lauren bit her lip. "I-I..I had to say something." she repeated, Philip hadn't moved from his spot, if anything his face moved closer, "you had to say something? I bet, cause you were married to Jackie."

she looked at him, "His name is Jack!" "Yeah...real man...real hypocrite too." "Don't call him th-" "and your the same thing!" he whispered-yelled, "Me and you started out as step-siblings...and you're not letting our daughter and Jackie-boy's son be together?" Lauren jutted out her lip, "I'm sorry Philip, but what's done is done...your dead, at least to Gabri-" "she's already seen me Lauren..and she will want to know the truth. The real truth, of how everytime I kept trying to spend time with my daughter you would take her further away...i haven't stopped thinking about her." "Phil-" "God's sake, you are just..you need to feel love from a man who knows how to give it." before she could respond, he crashed his lips on hers and rested his hands on her hips.

She was in shock, "You can do better than this Elle." he mumbled huskily against her lips, using her old nickname, she groaned when he used his hands to pull her toward him by the hips, and then his left hand cradled the back of her neck. She moaned softly, the urge to kiss back greater than anything. Jack didn't kiss her like this. Hell, the only time Jack kissed her was on their wedding day and wedding night. She felt her arms slither up Philip's chest, wrapping around his neck and fingers twining themselves in his hair. She kissed him back.

Lauren pulled away from Phillip, and looked away from him. he held onto her, "Didn't you feel that spark?" he tried to look into her eyes, but she looked away, "No, I have to go, leave me alone." she escaped his grasp, and walked out of the room.

Phillip sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets walking back into Gabriella's room. he stayed hidden behind the corner before entering, he heard Gabriella's sobs. "Troy, this is to much to take in.." Troy sighed pulling her close, and kissing the top of her head, "I know.. I know, but listen, maybe this is fate, your dad loves you, and wants to make things right between you two." she shook her head, "No, He.. He left me.. he didn't care about me, why didn't he love me Troy? I..It wasen't my fault I was born, I ruined both their lives at 16!" she sobbed into her arms.

Philip sighed, closing his eyes tightly, feeling a tight lump in his throat. Lauren said...she said that he didn't want to be with his daughter? He turned away from the corner, leaning his head back against the wall. Gabriella's sobs becoming much more prominent, "Why would he leave me like that?" he heard Troy sigh, "Brie he-" "You're making excuses for him?" Troy sighed again, "No...I'm just telling you this; maybe your mom lied to you. Maybe she's been lying to you all these years about your father...get to know him." Gabriella sniffled, looking up at Troy. "But-but she's my mom...she wouldn't lie-would she?" "I wouldn't be surprised if her telling you I Love You is a lie"

He didn't want to hear anymore, he pushed himself off the wall andwalking in the direction that he hoped Lauren went. He wanted to talk to her...about why she would lie to their daughter. Why she has been lying to her daughter. He sighed, running his hands through his hair and down his face. A sob escaped his throat, he flopped down on a bench. His head resting in his hands. "God..." he whispered, "why?" he didn't hear the footsteps coming up to him. "Why what?" he lifted his head, seeing who could only be Troy's dad; Jackie-boy. "Leave me alone...all right, just...leave me alone." Jack sighed, "Did I do somethi-" he snapped his head up, "you've done enough to ruin my life! Lauren's life! And most of all Gabriella's life!"

Jack looked at him, "Woah, hold up, exscuse me, I made their life better! If it wasen't for me, Lauren would of dropped out of school, and not have a job to support that girl! I'm more of her father then you'll ever be!" Phillip stood up, "I didn't leave her! she left me! with a part of me with her! I love my daughter more than life it's self! there was never one day that went by where I didn't think about her!" Jack glared at him, "Some Father, Where in the hell were you when she started walking! talking! starting school! I didn't seen one damn birthday card out of her 17 years of life! you only stopped by once to see her! I think it would be best if you didn't come near my daughter! are we clear?"

"Your daughter?" Philip growled, grabbing Jack by the front of his shirt, and bringing his face close to his own. His voice was so low that only Jack heard it. "Let me tell you something Jackie-boy, she is my daughter...I didn't see you around when Lauren was pregnant and got kicked out of the house. You didn't take care of her...when Gabriella was still in the womb, she recognized my voice! Mine! You have no right to say she's yours...you aren't her father! You're not a real man anyway." Jack narrowed his eyes, putting his hands on Philip's shoulders and giving him a hard shove, he stumbled.

"You better watch that mouth of yours...I know people." Philip smirked, "impressive? Is that what you teach your son? Just call daddy and he'll fight your battles for you?" Jack growled, "just stay away from me, Troy, Gabriella, and Laure-" "She doesn't even love you.." Philip said, "I bet she only married you because you hit her with a sob story because you wanted to find some lucky lady who get you laid everynight." Jack's hands fisted, "watch it-" "no, I'm done talking to you...but I'm not done being in Gabriella's life. She knows that I'm not dead, she's seen me...and soon, she's going to want the truth...and I'm going to be there when Lauren decides to tell her."

Jack just glared at him, "Lauren hasen't lied about anything-" Phillip rolled his eyes, "Really? then why did my daughter think I was dead in the army!" Jack bit his lip, "Maybe Lauren overreacted a bit-" "A bit? you can't say something like that to a little girl! especially if it's not true! my daughter, she's crying, and sobbing her eyes out because of her mother's lies! it breaks my heart to hear the sobs!" he walked away from him, and he walked into Gabriella's room, "Hey Gabriella." Troy looked at him, then at Gabriella. she sighed, biting her lower lip, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but this is just too much to take in right now, I just..I need time to think about what I want.. please."

Philip nodded, "Yeah...I understand..." he looked at Troy, "I'm just going to be in the cafeteria...but I'm not leaving." He moved his gaze to Gabriella, "despite what your mother tells you..I'm not leaving." Before they could respond, he turned on his heel, heading toward the cafeteria. Jack walked in slowly after he did. Troy saw him, he just chose not look at him. Gabriella was looking at her hands in Troy's, Jack sighed, "so you guys going to ignore me?" niether made the effort to talk or look at him. "I'm still here..." he said, moving to a chair on Gabriella's other side, "Mind telling me why you would be out driving in the early morning hours, Troy? And why you'd persuade Gabriella to go with-" Troy snapped his eyes up and his lips were bowed down in a furious line, "Just shut up!"

He stood from Gabriella's bed, "why do you have to make life miserable for me? I may not remember mom, but she never lied to me like Lauren did with Gabriella...she would never keep me and Gabriella apart!" Jack shoved Troy hard, "You don't talk to me like that Troy!" Troy shoved him back, "I can do what I want to you cause you aren't my father anymore!"

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The elevator door dinged, opening for him as he made his way into the cafeteria. Just as he was going to the counter to order some chicken broth (calmed his nerves) he saw Lauren, sitting at a table with her head on her arms. He sighed, "I'll be right back.." he said to the clerk. He walked over to her, tapping her shoulder, "Hey.." she looked up, seeing him. "What do you want? Going to reprimand me again?" Philip sighed, squatting next to her, "I really just want to talk...but I'm curious about somethings." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Like?" "Like why you lied to our daughter? Lauren I love our daughter more than anything...why tell that I left? Why I never loved her? Why she ruined my life? Why Lauren?" She sniffled, turning her head to look at Philip fully "Because..." she sucked in a breath, "I thought that if...if she grew up knowing Jack as her father ...she'd be better off. He had money Phil." she sobbed, he sighed, "hey...hey..." he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back soothingly. "I understand that you wanted a life for her...but telling her I was dead in the army wasn't the best way to go by it-" she sobbed into his shoulder, "and then you go and kiss me..." he looked at her, she lifted her head to stare into his eyes then they traveled down to his lips. Her voice was barely audible, but he caught her words, "Jack doesn't even kiss me like that..."

Phillip looked down at her, and sighed, "Lauren, I..I never stopped loving you.. I always thought about you and Gabriella.. thought about, what if.. what if you had stayed with me.. sending photos of her, wasen't enough, I wanted to see her, I wanted to hold her, I wanted to be her father, I was ready Lauren, I wanted to be in my daughter's life." Lauren looked down at her hands, sobs escaping her throat, "I'm sorry..I'm s-sorry...I..I wanted her to have a good life Phillip, I wanted what was best for her-" "I could of gave her that.. both of you that, I could of worked hard, I even worked 2 jobs to pay for an apartment." Lauren sniffled, "you did?" he nodded, "yeah, until you walked out on me."

Lauren sighed, "Look, I'm.. I'm sorry." he sighed, "Look, I.. I really want to get to know Gabriella." Lauren was about to speak till Gabriella's voice interupted, "Hey, then let's get to know each other." she smiled, "Privately." she looked at her mother, still mad at her for lying to her. Lauren sighed slipping out of the booth, and looking at her, "I'm sorry Gabriella." she hugged her gently, and walking away, Gabriella sighed taking a seat across from him. "Gabriella." she held out her hand, He smiled, "Phillip." he shook her hand, and she pulled it away after a short second. "So Tell me, about you Gabriella." she bit her lip, "Everything?" he nodded, "Everything!"

She bit her lip, fiddling with her hospital gown, "Well, I go to East High School, When I was younger I was in girl scouts, baton twirling, Ballet, gymnastics, and cheerleading.. I love animals, I either want to be an actress and go to Juliard, or become a physical therapist, and go to stanford.. I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world who cares about me, Troy." she bit her lip, he smiled, "Is that it." she thought for a moment, "Oh, umm I like to do yoga, dance, sing, and draw." he smiled, "wow, sounds like you got your life figured out." she nodded, "What about you? Can you tell me about you? any other sibilings I should know about? step-mom?"

Philip shook his head, "no...still single." Gabriella bit her lip, looking at her hands. Philip could tell that something was bothering her, he didn't know if he could, but he grabbed her gently, "What's wrong?" she looked at him, "uhm...why'd you not try to stay?" Philip sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Gabriella...I wanted to be in your life but"-he looked at Lauren standing by the door, he sighed again-"sometimes there's obstacles that get in the way and don't allow us what we want to have." Gabriella bit her lip, but she giggled softly, "sounds like a fortune cookie." Philip chuckled and reaching into his pocket, "Yeah that's where it came from." she giggled aloud. Philip smiled, "you have your mom's laugh you know that..." she sighed, about to open her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"You should go get some rest, okay?" Gabriella nodded, standing up from the table. She cleared her throat, "it was uh...nice talking." Philip smiled a small smile, "Igualmente, Gabriella (Likewise, Gabriella)." she smiled, and waved. When she disappeared into the elevator, Lauren came back slowly, hugging her arms around herself, Philip sighed, "You nervous around me now?" Lauren bit her lip, shaking her head. Philip stood up, "What then?" "I...I was thinking.." "about?" Lauren looked at him, then at his lips then his eyes. Before he could say anything or react, she crashed her lips onto his; making him stumble backward, but otherwise, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

When air became a necessity, she pulled away with her eyes closed, he leaned his forehead on hers. "What...was that for?" she bit her lip, but let out a low chuckle, "I...I wanted to feel it again." he looked at her, his voice a breathless whisper, "feel what?" she opened her eyes, looking into his that matched Gabriella's. "I want to feel you."


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella was asleep, and Troy woke up, rubbing his eyes on the couch beside her bed. he wouldn't leave her, he told the nurses and doctors he wouldn't go back to his room till Gabriella was ready to go home. he woke up limping over to the chair next to her. he held her hand, kissing it. "Brie, wake up.." she stired in her sleep, then her eyes fluttered opened, he smiled at her, "Hey.." she smiled, "hey.." she sat up gently, "oww." she flinched. he looked at her worriedly, "what's wrong?" "nothing, there was just this pain in my back, I'll worry about it later." he smiled, "are you glad you talk to your dad?" Gabriella nodded, "I feel, relieved about things now." he smiled kissing her lips, "and how it should be." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, what if.. what if my parents, got back together?"

He smiled, "do you want that?" she sighed, "I don't know what I want, at the same time, I would be great to see them together, but it would of been even greater if they were together when I was born.." he smiled softly, "well, look on the bright side, if they were together, you would of never met me." Gabriella giggled, "True.." she sighed, "But, what If my parents do get back together? and my mom leaves your dad, and they take me away from you, and your dad won't let you see me again?" tears ran down her cheeks.

Troy cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb, "we'll figure something out." She sniffled, she ran her hands through his hair and leaned in to his lips when she winced again. "Ow..." Troy looked at her, "you okay?" She rubbed her back, "yeah..it just...it feels like some thing is lodged in my back." Troy looked at her with concern, "Should I get the doctor?" Gabriella bit her lip, "better to be safe then sorry right?" Troy nodded, kissing her lips softly as he walked out of the room to get the doctor.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

He smiled, "Elle...I don't sleep with married women..." she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I know, it's just...can you hold me then?" Philip nodded, moving her hair out of her face. "Yes, that I can do." he hugged her tight, rubbing her back in soothing circles. She rested her face in the crook beneath his chin and on his shoulder, tightening her hold. "I..." she started, he pulled away slightly to look her in the face. "yes?" "I know you don't ...it's not your thing but...please Phil?" "Elle-" she grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him closer to her. "I want to feel you again...please."

Phillip sighed, "I can't Lauren, not until you get a divorce." Lauren sighed, letting go of his hands, "I can't.." Phillip looked at her, "what?" she shook her head, "I can't." he grabbed her wrist, "what do you mean you can't? Elle, if you divorce Jack, we can have another chance.. me, you, and gabi can all have a chance-" "Yes, It sounds amazing but, Gabriella is inlove with Troy...if I divorce Jack... he'll never let Gabriella and Troy be together then what they already are... I can't hurt her anymore Phillip."

Philip sighed, rubbing her arms as if to keep her warm from a chill. "I understand...but your married, and I'm not a guy to be the 'other guy'." Lauren sniffled, jutting out her lower lip in a pout. Her hands curling around his, "I'm sorry...I just-" he shook his head, "you have nothing to apologize for, all right?" she looked at him, he bent and kissed her cheek, "I will always love you Elle." he whispered against her cheek. She sniffled, closing her eyes. Her lips were next to his ear when she stood on her tippy toes, "I just wish that you could do what I want this time..." he chuckled, "don't I always?" she giggled, then her face turned to serious, "can I ask you to do one thing?" Philip kissed her temple, "yes...anything." She bit her lip, "kiss me again." he smiled, pulling away to stare into her eyes. "Elle-" "please? You said anything..." Philip laughed silently, rubbing her nose in an eskimo kiss. "I wasn't going to say anything..." she smiled sadly, tears glistening in her eyes.

Philip touched his lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist. It was the spark between them never left, actually it was like it was building up until they met again..."What the hell?" they sprang apart when Jack stormed into the cafeteria and ripped Lauren away from Philip, his eyes were set in a stony glare. "I told you to stay away from her! She's my wife! Not yours!" Philip smirked, but nodded. "I know what you told me, but keep this in mind Jackie-boy..." he pulled Jack by the front of his shirt so he could whisper dangerously into his ear. "Who did she marry first?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Yeah but who was the one who took care of your daughter!" Phillip glared at him, "Will you stop saying your daughter! she's my daughter! mine! mine and Lauren's!" Jack's blood started to boil, the room started to spin, "Stay away from my Daughter and my wife!" "I don't have too! She's my daughter, I pay child support, so I have a right to see her!" Jack was about to punch him until Gabriella came downstairs, "Stop!" they all turned to her, with Troy limping beside her, she ran torwards her dad, hugging him and holding onto him, "Don't touch my daddy! please! I want to know him! I love him!"

Jack pulled her arm, "Gabriella! you can't honestly say you love him! he left you! he- he never came saw you!" Gabriella sniffled, still hugging her father, "I still love him! no matter what wrong he did! I want to know my real father! and that's wrong of you if you try to take that away from me!" Jack bit his lip, "I still love you daddy Jack, but.. it's wrong that your trying to keep me away from Troy, and away from my father." Jack looked at her, Lauren nodded, "Jack, you need to let her and Troy be together." "And let her and her father reunite." Troy crossed his arms. There was all silence for a moment, till Gabriella pleaded, "please." she whispered. he sighed, grabbing her arm, "after you get out of here, your going to go live with your Grandma!" Gabriella sniffled, "No! please, I-I love Troy!" Jack held on tighter, "This love is forbidden Gabriella! I don't want you near that son of a bitch you call 'Father' and your not being with Troy! that's final!" he yelled.

Philip was the first to react, grabbing Jack by the shoulder and pulling him to him face. "Get your hand off my daughter." he said cooly, before Jack could respond, Philip's fist made an impression on his cheek; a big purple bruise that sent him flying backwards. Philip grabbed hold on Gabriella's shoulders, holding her tight to him. "You stay away from my daughter...you don't tell her what to do, and you most certainly don't tell her who she can't be with."

Jack looked at him, then to Lauren, Lauren just looked at him, and walked away. Gabriella looked down at Jack, "I love you, always have, always will, but your being to unfair." Gabriella walked passed him going over to Troy, "Troy, I love you." he smiled kissing her temple, "I love you too Brie, come on, do you wanna eat with your dad." she nodded, "Can you join us please?" he nodded, "If that makes you comfortable and happy." she nodded, "It does, I'm happy and comfortable being with you." Gabriella nodded, "Dad, would you like to join us for dinner here, since obviously I'm not leaving here anytime soon." Phillip chuckled with a soft smiled, "Sure baby girl, I'd love that." he looked at Jack, "just leave her alone." Jack watched Phillip go over to Gabriella and hugging her, and watched them walked, and a limping Troy go over to seat at a table. he sucked in a breath, he needed to talk to Lauren. and he walked the other way to catch up with Lauren.

As they sat down, Troy sat his crutches to the side. Gabriella looked at her menu, and so did Phillip, but his eyes looked at her. "Hey.." she looked up at him, "I can't believe how beautiful you are." she smiled, and Troy wrapped an arm around her, "I can't believe it either." Gabriella smiled, snuggling into Troy's side, and laying her head on his shoulder, "I love you..so much." Phillip smiled, "I can't believe you found love so young." Gabriella smiled, squeezing Troy's hand. Phillip's eyes went to Troy, "Take care of her alright?"

Troy nodded, "always." every meaning he could put in to that word, he did. Philip smiled, clapping his hands together, "hey...well, let's order cause I'm starved." Gabriella giggled, looking at her menu again. Troy clucked his tongue and licked his lips as he frowned, "I've never cared for hospital food.." he said, Gabriella looked up at him, "I'm sure it's not that bad." Philip made a face, "it's gotten better since I was in here last." Gabriella looked at her father, "you were in here?" Philip sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "yeah..." "What happened?" Troy asked, "uh..." Philip started, "well, I am an off and on motorcross racer and well, I just forgot to turn when I was supposed to is all." Gabriella frowned, "no offense, but you don't look like the type of guy to forget..."

Philip chuckled, "Thanks for that...but I did." "What happened?" Troy asked, Philip sighed, "well I...it's a graphis story, I'm sure the doctors could give you a more better detailed version-I was only half conscious." Gabriella bit her lip, laying her hand on his. "I'm glad your safe and all...and not dead." Philip smiled, "I'm glad too."

Gabriella smiled at him, and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. Their food had arrived, and during their lunch, Gabriella just talked to her dad like she had known him forever. Phillip fell inlove with his daughter. he thought he loved her so much that if Lauren didn't agree to be with him, that he will try to go for full custody of Gabriella. Gabriella scooted out of the booth, along with her father, and Troy. "It was nice talking to you today." he smiled, "you too Gabriella." he hugged her, "Get better, okay?" she nodded, "Thanks." he smiled, "I love you baby." she bit her lip, "I..I love you too." and her and Troy walked and limped out of the cafeteria. gabriella looked at Troy limping on crutches, "I can't believe you do this to yourself?" he raised a brow, she sighed, "you protected me in the car accident, and your on crutches, what were you thinking?"

Troy chuckled, "I love you...I'm obligated to protect you." Gabriella smiled, looping her arm through Troy's (well, as much as she could with him leaning on the crutches) and then looping her other arm through Philip's, "I have two people to protect me then." The two smiled, to Philip that meant the world to hear from his daughter. And his decision was made up, if Lauren wasn't agreeing to let him see Gabriella, then he'd fight as hard as he could for full custody.


	9. Chapter 9

After A Few Weeks of Being in The hospital, Troy and Gabriella were both able to get out. and Troy was able to get off his crutches. and he was walking around the house. Troy and Gabriella were both living with Lauren and Jack still cause Lauren chose to be with Jack. Gabriella gets to see her real father phillip on weekends, but still, that wasen't enough. Troy and Gabriella were outside by the pool. Gabriella had on a red hot bikini, laying on the chair, with her hair in a bun, and Troy sitting up beside her. "Is your dad still spying on us?" Troy looked over at the window, where his father had ducked, he sighed, "Unfortunately..yes." Gabriella sighed, "I wanna live with my dad Troy."

Troy bit his lip, "I asked him if we could." he said, after looking over his shoulder again. Gabriella looked at him, "Seriously? What'd he say? Did he say yes?" Troy sighed, "he said if it was okay with Lauren..." Gabriella scoffed, shaking her head and crossing her arms and leaning back in the lawnchair, "I doubt she'll say yes...she's not so hot about me even seeing my dad on the weekends." Troy nodded in understand, Jack had arranged for Troy to visit his cheek pinching, fungus footed, death smelling grandmother. It seems that Jack was doing all he could to keep them apart; "He's still watching us Brie..." Gabriella bit her lip, "can we get married Troy?" he smiled, "that was the original plan..." oh God, he wanted to kiss her so badly!

Troy pulled Gabriella close kissing her passionately. Jack stormed out the door, with Lauren after him. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart, as Jack came towards them. he pulled Gabriella behind him, and pointed a threatening finger at him, "This little game is gonna stop!" Troy glared at him, "This isn't any game! I love her! why can't you just see that we love each other!" Phillip had pulled up to the scene, getting out of his car.

"You live under my roof! you live under my rules!" Gabriella had tears streaking down her cheeks, "Please I love him!" he turned to her, "Shut up Gabriella! I know what's best for you!" "No, you know what's best for yourself! your not my father! and you can't keep me away from Troy! you can't! Your not my father! I hate you!-" then her cheek began to sting, as Jack's hand came in contact with her cheek. she held her cheek looking at him with tears in her eyes. Lauren looked at Jack, "Jack-" Gabriella began crying. Jack came towards her, "You don't ever mouth off to me Gabriella! Never!" he squeezed her cheeks hard, "Do you understand me!"

"Hey!" Philip yelled, everyone turned, instinctively Gabriella ran to him. He opened his arms to her, his glare never left Jack. "I thought I told you not to lay a hand on my daughter." Jack growled, marching up to Philip, Gabriella moved a little behind him. "She's not your daughter-" "Yes she is! She is my daughter, and believe it or not-like it or not-Lauren and I did conceive her together! We wre step siblings, we were married...and your just angry cause your not in control any more." Jack fisted his hands, "You better watch it-" "Maybe I should just take Gabriella away from this place...cause your mistreating her. I don't see why you still have your son, you know nothing about raising kids. Nothing!"

Jack swung his fist, but Philip dodged him and caught it in his hand. Jack's eyes widened. Philip smirked, "let me guess, you were captain of the basketball team in high school?" Jack narrowed his eyes, "you don't know me." Philip laughed, "oh but I do...all too well." He squeezed and twisted his wrist around, "your the man...captain of the basketball team, gets the pretty girls...High School was your kingdom."

he looked up at Troy and Lauren, "but your also a bully. And why?" Jack pulled, getting free while stumbling backward, Philip continued, stalking closer, "it'd be way to easy to say you prey on the innocent simply because your a dick." Lauren and Troy couldn't help but laugh, but Gabriella was still getting over the initial shock of Jack hitting her. "No Jack, you are so much more complex than that." Jack shook his head, biting his inner cheek to keep his mouth shut.

Philip continued, "according to leading psychologists"-he was looking at Lauren, Troy and Gabriella-"Jacks a bully for one of three reasons...one: under neath all that male bravado there's an insecure little girl banging on the closet door wanting to get out, two: like a cave man, his brain is..underdeveloped, therefore he's unable to use self-control and so he acts out aggressively. And the third reason..." he smirked at Jack, his eyes gleaming, "Jack has a small weiner."

Jack glared at him, Troy walked over with Lauren. Troy walked over to Gabriella, "Gabi, come here." she ran to his arms, he cupped her cheek, "come here." he hugged her, holding the back of her head, "let's go get some ice for that." she nodded, "Gabriella." her dad said, she looked back, "Go get dressed, your coming with daddy." she nodded, and Troy wrapped his arm around her going inside. Phillip looked at lauren, "I'm taking her lauren, and if you choose to stay with this 'Jackass... I'm gonna fight for full solid custody." her eyes went wide, "you can't do that! she's mine!" "she's mine too Lauren! and if your mistreating her, I'm not gonna let it happen!"

Troy and Gabriella came back with Gabriella's suitcase and Gabriella just wearing a long white T-Shirt, with her curly hair down, "Come here baby, you ready to go?" she bit her bottom lip, squeezing Troy's hand, "I.. I need Troy.." Troy kissed her forhead, "I'm coming with you, don't worry." she nodded. as they were about to go, Jack grabbed Troy's arm, "Your not going anywhere.. and neither are you Gabriella!"

Gabriella bit her lip, Troy yanked his arm out of his dad's hold. "You can't understand the fact that me and Gabriella love each other! Phil is right..you-you..you just want to control me! Control Gabriella...and just control everything. No wonder mom said she was going to leave you before she died!" Troy felt his cheek sting from Jack slapping-nay punching-him hard in the face. Jacks knuckles colliding with Troy's temple, sending him stumbling and his vision going fuzzy, but he didn't fall down. "You will not talk to me like that-" "I hate you." Gabriella muttered, Jack looked at her, "what did you just say?" She looked up at him, grabbing Troy's hand and standing by Philip, "I hate you"-she looked at her mother-"and I hate what you've become."

Lauren sighed, "Gabi-" Gabriella shook her head, "No, come on Troy, let's go with my dad, I'll be back for my things later." Jack grabbed a hold on Troy's arm, "your not going anywhere son!" Troy glared at him, pulling his arm away, "I'm almost eighteen, I'm going to be in college soon, it's about damn time you stop telling me what to do!" Gabriella slipped into her dad's car, and Troy slipped into the passenger seat next to phillip as Gabriella sat in the back, and he pulled out of the drive way taking them to his home.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

They pulled up to a big two story house. Gabriella looked at it with a dropped mouth. "Oh..my god.. you live here?" he nodded, "are you suprised?" she bit her bottom lip, "I'm.. I am suprised." he smiled, "come here, I have a suprise for you." he grabbed a hold of her hand, she smiled at Troy grabbing his hand with her other. they reached up the stairs, Phillip opened a door and it revealed a beautiful Tennage girl's bedroom that any girl would die to have. "Oh my god! Dad, you didn't have to do this for me.."

Phillip smiled, "yeah well...I hoped one day you'd be with me..even for a little while." Gabriella smiled, looking at the room; it was large with purple walls and blue bed covers covering the bed. "It's definitely bigger than my old room." Troy chuckled, "You know your eyes just sparkle ...when your excited." the father and daughter turned toward him, leaning in the door frame. Phillip chuckled, "Well Troy, I uh...I didn't know about you exactly, but there's a room right next door to Gabriella's if you want." He smiled, "Mr Montez-" "Phillip." "How about Phil?" the two chuckled, "that works too," Troy nodded, "Okay then...Phil, that works just fine for me."

Phillip smiled, and Gabriella came over and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him, "Thank you, it means so much.. and when I umm when I get enough money, I'll pay you back-" he shook his head, "Don't even think about doing that Gabriella, I don't want you paying one thing to me, your my daughter and I love you." she smiled, "thanks again dad." he smiled kissing her forhead, and walking out, "Dinner will be at 7." Gabriella hugged Troy and looked up at him, "I can't believe it.. we're actually here, together.." he smiled pecking her lips.

She frowned. "Baby what's a matter?" she sighed, "I have to tell you something." she held his hand ast they walked over to the bed, "Okay, what's up?" she sighed, "you know the 12,000 dollars I've been saving up for stanford?" he nodded, "Yeah, and your going right?" she sighed, biting her lower lip, "that's the thing, I can't go." he looked at her, "What do you mean you can't go?" she sighed, "Troy, your dad stole my money.. he said that I couldn't have it if I was with you, and he made me choose, and I chose you over stanford.."

"Brie," Troy said, grabbing her wrists gently, "You shouldn't have done that, Stanford...it's what you've wanted since Pre-K.." Gabriella sniffled, "I know but...your dad said-" "I don't care what he said, the point is that you've been wanting to go to Stanford, so you go...don't let me or anyone stop you." Gabriella sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Troy, that's sweet but-" "No." he said softly, pecking her lips gently, "no 'buts'...you wanted to go to Stanford...you go."

Gabriella sighed. "It's too late now.." he bit his lip, tilting her chin, "No, it's not, we'll find a way to work it out, even if I have to give up my college money-" she gasped, "No Troy, No way! Your not doing that, you worked hard for that-" "and you worked hard for stanford, Brie, ever since the 6th grade, you went around getting money from people for things you didn't want, and got money, did chores for neighbors, took extra work shifts, you deserve this." she sighed, getting up and unpacking her bag, "It's too late Troy, way too late.." Troy sighed standing up, "I love you alright, I'll be right back."

He walked out the door, going downstairs, "Phillip, Can we talk?" Phillip smiled taking a sip of coffee, "sure, my future son-in-law." Troy chuckled, they both took a seat on the sofa, "so what's going on? is Gabriella settling in okay? are you?" he nodded, "Yeah, we're both pretty comfortable." Phillip nodded, Troy sighed, "But that's not what I wanna talk about." Phillip slid back in the cusion, "oh.." he sighed, "You see, Gabriella, she got into stanford, and well she had 12,000 dollars to go there, and well, my dad he took her money, and she has worked real hard to get it, and she won't listen to me about getting her money back, or accepting my college money, what should I do?"

Phillip sighed, "Well...I could pay for it." Troy looked at him, shaking his head, "we couldn't let you do that you're already doing-" Phillip silenced him by holding up a hand, "Troy, it's no problem...really, I want to do this." Troy bit his lip, nodding slowly, "Okay...but can I at least chip in a little bit?" the older man chuckled, "how's this...you pay half, and I'll pay half." Troy smiled, "that'll be perfect." "12 grand you said?" Troy nodded, "yeah, she worked hard to get that money and for my dad to just...take it away from her like that..." Phillip sighed, "what Lauren see's in him-" "she loves him but..." "but what?" "there's a way she looks at you, Gabriella doesn't notice stuff like that very much but...I see it."

Phillip sighed, "I..me and lauren used to be so crazy inlove with each other.." Troy bit his lip, "like how?" he sighed, "We were young, like you and Gabi.. we were also siblings, my mom got married to her dad, and well, we fell inlove with each other.." he paused for a short moment, "Then she ended up pregnant.. abortion was out the window, adoption was opition, but.. when Gabriella was born, she was so beautiful, and.. we just couldn't give her up, so our parents kicked us out, we had nowhere to live, nowhere to go.. so when Gabriella was younger, Lauren left me, and all I had was paying child support and visitation rights but Lauren and your dad would never let me see her.." Troy bit his lip, "Gabriella loves you, you know that right?" Phillip nodded, "I love her too." Gabriella Gabriella came downstairs, her hands cupped infront of her, "Hi baby." Phillip said standing up, "You okay?" she nodded, "Yeah, umm I was wondering, is it okay if I can make a snack?" she asked nervously.

Phillip nodded, "yeah absolutely...and you don't need to ask me, this your home as well as mine and Troy's of course." Gabriella bit her lip, nodding, "Thanks again..." she padded in to the kitchen and grabbed an apple with bread to make a peanut butter and honey sandwiche. Troy coughed, "uh...so I noticed the basketball court in the back yard. You play?" Phillip laughed, "only a little, I'm not that good." Gabriella giggled, turning around as she ate the sandwiche, "Well Troy's the basketball captain at school..." Troy smiled proudly, Phillip nodded, "really? well I guess we should play then..."

Troy laughed, "your on...what's the bet?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy!" Phillip laughed, "It's fine Bella," her father said, "How's this...I win you get to clean the garage and if you win, I have to uh...mm what can I do?" Troy chuckled, "how about if I win you have to spend the whole day with Brie." Phillip laughed, "I think I can handle that." Troy held out his hand and Phillip shook it in acceptance of the challenge. Gabriella rolled her eyes, she tilted her chin up in thought. "Do boys ever grow up?"

About an hour later, They walked inside all sweaty, Gabriella was reading The Lucky One and looked up, biting her lip, "who won?" Troy sighed tossing the ball to her dad, "Your dad hustled me! but uhh I won." Gabriella giggled, "Awww. so sad." Troy went over to her, "hahaha very funny, come here!" she screamed jumping out of her seat, he wrapped his arms around her waist tickling her sides. she began laughing, "Troy stop!" Phillip chuckled, "Gabriella." he spoke. Troy let go of her, and she stood up walking over to her father, "Would you care if I escort you out to dinner, and then some bowling?" she smiled, "I'd love that." Troy smiled kissing Gabriella's lips, "I'm going to go hang out with chad while you hang with your dad, alright?" she nodded and went upstairs to get changed.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

As they were eating, Gabriella and her father gave the waiter their menus. Gabriella looked at her father, "So, is the food good here?" he nodded, "Very good, Very healthy too." she smiled, "Good, Helathy is good." Gabriella smiled, but then her smile turned into a frown, her heart began to pound faster and faster as Kyle Simmons came closer to her table, "Hey Gabriella, haven't seen you around, how's life doing ya?" Gabriella glared at him, "Kyle, if you don't mind, I..I'm with my dad right now." Kyle looked at her father and smirked, "Wow, I see where you get your looks Gabriella..." he smirked at her father, "Your Daughter is pretty sexy, I hope you know that she's not a virgin anymore." Gabriella's head snapped at him, "What!" he smirked, whispering in her ear, "Just be careful."

Gabriella looked down at her hands, she couldn't face her father. "Gabi-" she sighed, she was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry." he looked at her, "Did he hurt you?" she bit her bottom lip, she nodded. "Yes.. but Troy took care of him.." Phillip looked over at Kyle who was looking at Gabriella, then back at his friends. Gabriella looked down at her hands. Kyle came back over, "Hey, maybe when you and daddy are done, maybe we can have our own little date." Gabriella snapped at him, "Go to hell!" his blood boiled, and he looked at her grabbing her wrist, "oh hell no, you don't say that to me you little bitch!"

Kyle raised a hand to slap her, but Phillip caught it. Kyle looked at him, Phillip glared, "You are not to touch or harm my daughter is that clear?" Kyle snarled, ripping his wrist away. "I can do what ever the hell I want!" by now people had started staring, Phillip stood up, "why don'tyou leave, or I'll call your parents."Kyle scoffed, "yeah right, and maybe I'll just kick your ass." Phillip narrowed his eyes, "I don't wantto fight you-I can't fight you cause your a-AH!" Kyle's fist flew, hitting Phillip in the nose and a loud cracking sound filled Gabriella'sears. "Daddy!" she yelled, standing up and wrapping her arms around hisshoulders, "Are you okay?" Phillip nodded, cupping his nose, "Yeah I'm fine baby girl...ah, just I think my nose is broken."

Kyle laughed,"Wow, that was weak...just like your wimpy daughter." Phillip looked up at him, his eyes scowling evilly at him. "Don't call her that...ever." his tone was even. Calm. Gabriella gulped, "Daddy come on..let's-let's go..." Phillip wrapped an arm around her, Kyle chortled, "yeah that's right...run away with your tails between your legs." Phillip looked at him, "go home before I call your parents..." "Why afraid to actually hitme." "I would love to hit you just once, but your a minor so-" Gabriella looked at him, "no he's not...he's 18." Phillip looked at him, "your 18?" Kyle nodded, with a psychotic smirk on his face. Phillip smirked, walking up to him and then with all the force he could muster. he let his fist fly toward Kyle and hitting him square in the jaw and nose.

Kyle went sprawling on the table behind him, knocking the hot bowl of soup in to the lap of the 86 year old man who was eating it; the just-as-old woman across him started hitting Kyle with her purse screaming obscenities and yelling "How dare you! That's my husbands soup! You will pay medical bills!" Gabriella couldn't help but giggle, Phillip grabbed Gabriella gently by the shoulders, "come on baby girl let's go..." Gabriella stopped, "hold on daddy, I have to do something first." he looked at strangely, she grabbed a bottle of hot sauce -habanero hot sauce- and went over to Kyle. "Kyle...this is for everything that you mean to me..." she squirted the hot sauce in to his eyes, he started screaming a little bit.

Gabriella smiled sweetly putting the hot sauce bottle down and grabbed her father's hand and rushing out of the restaraunt. she sighed as they were walking out to the car in the parking lot. "I'm sorry about that dad, I-" he shook his head, "No, it's okay, you have no reason to be sorry." she sighed slipping into the passenger's seat, "I.I feel so embarrassed dad." she sniffled. he sighed, "You shouldn't be babygirl, that guy was a jerk to you." she sniffled, "Thanks for being there for me...your such a great dad." she hugged him and sniffled, "I love you."

He held her close kissing her forhead, "I love you too." he knew, from that moment he had to fight for full custody of her. he missed out on so much already, he needed her with him. she sighed pulling away wiping her cheeks with her hand, "I'm.. I'm kind of not hungry anymore, I just wanna go back and go to sleep." he nodded, "of course." they began driving back to the house, Gabriella looked at him, "So what do you think of Troy?" she smiled.

Phillip smiled, looking at Gabriella from the corner of his eyes, "he's a nice kid...reminds me a lot of me at that age." Gabriella giggled, "he's great...he's...more than great." Phillip chuckled, "Baby girl, there has to be more words to describe him than that." She giggled, "I'll let you know when I think of them dad." he laughed, taking a hand off the steering wheel and grabbing her hand. "Hey...I like the sound of that." she looked at him, "what?" "'dad'...I like it." she smiled, squeezing his hand, "I love you...and I'm glad for what your doing...letting me stay with you."

He smiled, "Hey, I love you, and I just couldn't let you be alone, and pluse I need to spend more time with you." she smiled nodding, "Yeah you do." she smiled. the car ride was silent for about 20 minutes. "So, High School is almost done... graduating.. moving out, going to college." she nodded, but frowned and sighed, "Well, 2 out of 3 ain't bad." he looked at her, "Bella, what's wrong?" she sighed, "It's just..."

she paused, tears escaped her eyes, and a sob escaped her throat, she sniffled, tears rolled down her cheeks, "I..I've tried so hard to be perfect all my life for everybody and myself.. I always wanted to go to stanford, and become something special, and.. and I worked extra hard for money, I got a job and worked extra hours, took extra chores, and extra jobs around the neighborhood, and..and.." she began sobbing, "I..Jack stole the stanford money from me to go to college, so now I have nothing, and..and.. just have to spend my life working at McDonalds!" she began crying into her hands.

Phillip bit his inner cheek, he really hated that bastard more than ever now. "Hey..it'll be fine...all of it. I promise." Gabriella sniffled. "D-D...Daddy...please...just hold me?" Phillip pulled over to the side of the road, putting the car in park and turning in his seat and pulling his daughter in for a hug. "Hey...hey..." he cooed, rubbing her back soothingly, "It's fine..." she cried into his shoulder. "And Troy wants to help me...I told him not to." Phillip sighed, rubbing her back."It'll be all right..." he whispered into her ear. She sniffled, hugging him tight. For 10 minutes that's how it was, she was crying and he was there.

She pulled away, wiping her nose and eyes with the back of her hand. "thanks uh...sorry about your shirt." Phillp smiled sadly, wiping the rest of her tears with his hand, "hey to see your tears gone, it's worth a soaked shirt." She chuckled lightly, giving him another hug. "Thanks again.." Phillip smiled, "I think we should get home now, yeah?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah we should..."


End file.
